State of Mind
by Elric Ward
Summary: Stranded in an unknown place, what is an alchemical disabled Edward to do? Edward/Heiderich, onesided royed. Zoognosis zoofic. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Attention!**: This is a zoognosis AU. zoo_gnosis on livejournal is the main source and compilation of this subset of FMA fanfics. In summary; imagine each character is like a chimara. Humanoid in form, but essential an animal. Now imagine that they're everywhere, and are an actual subspecies of hominid, and are actually in zoos, and wildlife reserves etc. That is the idea this fanfic is based around. I highly recommend going to the community, clicking the memories section and reading the more profilic and extensive fanfics to get an idea. Who knows, you might even by diagnosed with zoognosis and write/draw one yourself!

**Title:** State of Mind  
**Author:** Elric Ward  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Survival? Slow burner  
**Word count:** 1,087  
**Summary:** Ward never liked the world, but he was content. Then life decided to turn things around and make it difficult for him.  
**Author Notes:** So I was browsing my computer and found my first fic attempt. I decided to re-write the chapter I posted and then some. So here is the prologue of my second attempt at serious writing. I don't know how often I will be updating, but as of now I have 5 chapters roughed out.

**State of Mind**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome.

Prologue

He sat in the centre of the cold room. For as long as he could remember, it had always been this empty and clean. All was dark and silent, except for the cracks of light outlining the door and barred window. In one of the corners he knew there was a bowl of water and a plate of dry food that was refilled twice a day. This was his life and all he had ever known. It was boring, but he was content to sit undisturbed.

When the door was flung open, he flattened his ears and squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden onslaught of light and noise clashing with his peace. Footsteps echoed around him while he waited, hissing under his breath. When the heavily gloved hand reached down to him, he snapped at it in retaliation, just missing the fingers. A sharp rebuke and a cuff to the head caused him to flatten down low in semi-obedience. His obedience was rewarded with a rough pat on the head as his collar and lead were slipped on.

Orders were given and noise surrounded him as people-masters bustled into his room-den. He squinted his eyes, letting them adjust to the light and watched with disinterest as people set about cleaning his room. It was always kept so clean and smelling of weird flowers. He wrinkled his nose and bared his teeth silently at the many masters who messed up his bed. He wished they could leave it alone. He knew later, when he returned to it, it would no longer smell of him.

A small shake of the lead startled him as he was dragged out of his safe place and down fanciful hallways with their bright colours, lights and decoration. There were more masters moving around, busy with their work and ignoring him. Every people was a master.

He was taken into the pelt room where his baggy pelts were removed and funny smelling pelts with too much cloth and way to big were placed on him. He struggled a bit, but an infernal grip on the nape of his neck kept him from doing more than a small flail and mewling. A light cuff across the head made him instinctively freeze as they attached a different collar and leash to his neck. It was different from the usual one as it was itchy and uncomfortable, yet every time he tried to adjust it his hands were slapped away.

With a light tug, the holder of the leash drew him out into the bright walkway again. He pulled against the lead and sulkily dragged his feet. He knew he was being taken to the loud room and he hated it. He hated the room, with all its masters who would come and fuss over him. Sometimes they would pat his head, but most would pull his ears and tails, pinch his nose and talk weirdly to him while his Master smiled at the other masters. He would growl and bare his teeth and they would just laugh at him.

He hated that. Everything in his instincts screamed that he should bite them, but the Master would cuff him. Once he even got a muzz-ell to stop his biting and he didn't like it at all. He got to return to his den much quicker if he sat there, sullenly quiet while the masters talked.

Today the loud room was louder than normal. There were many people and they were all looking at his Master as he spoke. After Master finished speaking there was lots of yelling and noise, and he flattened his ears down in shock. Many masters were coming over and talking about him to his keeper-masters. He perked his ears up at their sounds, but none were any sounds that he knew.

Finally the sounds began to dwindle. His Master came over and gave him his loud-room treat. This was a good sign, he could follow the keeper-masters to his den now and rest.

When the door shut and he was alone, he could finally relax. Swishing his tail, he went over to his pelts-but-not-smell-like-him-pelts and rest. He closed his eyes and lazily flicked his ears, slowly relaxing when the door opened again.

Growling he sat up, he didn't know what they wanted now. He had sat and been good, so why was he being disturbed? They were talking to him, why were they talking to him? When they got close enough, he started growling. He didn't know these masters! He was just about to stand up when a sudden noise and sharp pain in his shoulder startled him, and then everything was chaos. He lurched forward at them, snarling, when his legs gave way. Startled, he growled louder as he tried to attack the stranger-masters but his arms weren't working and he felt his head getting lower. There was lots of talking and he felt himself being grabbed…and the world went black

**Stolen house pet; EPS claims abuse**

In breaking news, twelve people have been arrested for the theft and abandonment of a prize Elric from the Carter Mansion after the celebration of a large donation to the First National Amestris Zoo. Early this morning eight males and four females affiliated with EPS, who cannot be named due to legal reasons, stole Ward from his pen and released him in an unknown location.

The activists claim that the Elric was being treated inhumanely and released him into the wild to live out his life happily in his natural environment.

Mr. Carter says, "This is a malicious attack intent on discrediting my work. Ward was a happy and loved member of our family. He is completely domesticated and will starve without our care." Carter had just donated a large sum to the Amestris Zoo and its Elric conservation research facility.

The EPS protest these claims; "All Elrics released are determined to be at a healthy weight and are tagged for future studies into their survival after release. Releasing this Elric is for its own good."

The Elric Protection Squad is a volunteer funded activist group who follow the motto "Elrics belong in the wild". This is the sixth time this year they have been charged with Elric theft, breaking and entering, reckless abandonment of an endangered species and callous disregard for a domestic Elric's wellbeing.

Anyone who spots the missing Elric is told to phone 1800-Lost-Elric. There is a reward offered.

Future updates on this news story will be posted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** State of Mind  
**Author:** lj user="Elric_Ward"  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Survival. Slow burning plotfic

**Word Count: **2,018  
**Summary:** Ward never liked the world, but he was content. Then life decided to turn things around and make it difficult for him.  
**Author Notes: **Writing is a bit confusing. I'm never entirely sure if I'm writing the talking scenes correctly. Anyway, Chapter One brings the total word count to 3,092. Wow. I hope you enjoy! On actually story, I just finished writing up Chapter 5.

**State of Mind**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome. Chapter One

Ward's eyebrows furrowed into a frown as he clenched his eyes shut even tighter, rolling up into a ball. He hated mornings, loathed them. With thee horrid brightness in the window, birds chirping and who knew what horrors the day would fling at him. Probably a walk. He hated it when the Master took him for a walk outside in the garden with the wet grass and smelly dirt. He wanted to stay safe and warm in his den. Mornings were truly the most horrible part of life. He could already smell the musty grass of the garden, strong after the morning rain. His nose twitching and muttering to himself, Ward blearily opened one eye to the world.

What…?

Both eyes opening wide, he shot up and struck his head hard against a too-close roof.

Where…?

He wasn't in his den. He wasn't even in the Master's garden with its bad smelling flowers. Mouth ajar, the young Elric took in his surroundings. There were big trees, bushes, grass and so much mud he thought he would drown if he took a step. He was certainly not in his home territory! Scooting backwards until his rump hit a corner, he cowered low to the ground. Had he done something bad? Was he going to a new home? He didn't even remember coming here! The last he remembered was being shoved into the large metal box with holes he was currently huddling in. Ward huddled in the corner, motionless with a snarl on his face waiting for the masters to just try to move him.

His stomach growled.

Reprimanding himself he sat up and shook his head, hair glinting dully in the light. This was no way for an Elric to behave, especially an Edward! No masters were here, he would hear them! He would just have to go find the Master, or any master, and demand food.

'Fucking masters! They couldn't leave me alone! They think this is some stupid game, making me find them!' He growled as he stomped around the box, the mud squelching between his toes with each step. 'Oh great, this is just disgusting. They couldn't even give me my foot-wraps? Inconsiderate bastards!'

The Edward continued on in this manner as he attempted to neaten himself out and just made himself worse, snarling in distaste at the state of his red pelt streaked with dirt. Grooming his hair free, he hissed in pain when his hands came in contact with his ear. His ear throbbed in response as his hand came away with some crusted blood

'What the hell? Perfect!' He growled, 'Yes, what a perfectly lovely day, thank you very much! I always wanted something in my ear!' Another tentative touch of his ear had him quickly drawing his hands away from it. Baring his teeth in frustration, he threw a clod of mud at a bird who dared to tweet at him. 'You shut up!' He pointed an accusing finger, 'Don't make me eat you!' Ward wasn't even sure if you could eat birds, but he could make an exception and try his best.

Grumbling, he stumbled away from the box. It was time to find the masters. They would fix his ear and clean him up. He wouldn't even bite or scratch them while they did it, as long as he ended up clean. They might even fix his now throbbing head.

Figuring any direction was as good as another, he stalked down a natural path. He needed to find the giant dens the masters lived in, or the hard grey rivers the masters lived near. No doubt this was a test and they were waiting for him to show up. Maybe it was meant to be a new trick for him to learn. The master was always teaching him useless tricks like 'sit' and 'stand'. Maybe they were trying to teach him how to walk? Ward snorted. He already knew how to walk, thank you very much, but if it got him home to his quiet den he would be grudgingly glad to learn this new trick. He stumbled onwards.

Later, Ward wasn't sure how much later, he leant against a tree breathing hard. Sweat stuck his hair to the back of his neck and tickled unpleasantly. There was no sign of the masters yet, but he had found a giant pond with fast flowing water. The damp ground shifted and squelched beneath him as he eagerly crouched down and drank desperately while he continued to berate the world for putting him in this situation between gasping breaths. The cold water was soothing to his throat as slowed down and lapped it up, pink tongue darting quickly. With his thirst slowly being sated, Ward felt slightly calmer and more optimistic about finding the master. Well, as calm as he could get. Which meant that rather than snarling furiously at everything in his path, he could just glare idly instead.

'Humph.' He muttered as he looked down into the water, 'It's all those stupid masters. Always their fault. Fucking up my life. Can't just leave me alone in my den.' The ripples cleared up to show his mud streaked face set in its now permanent scowl. The hair that matched his golden eyes was a mess, and his ears were mussed. He twitched them and the injured one stung a little while something swung from it. There was a plastic _thing_ stuck to it with the master markings on it. What was #326? Maybe it was like a collar, for the master to drag him. Ward didn't much fancy being dragged around by his ears, he'd bite off the fingers of the one who _dared_.

Scowling, he splashed the water to get rid of his reflection and the ear _thing_, sending a fine spray all over himself as he lurched back upwards.

'Damn fucking water!' He yowled at it. What was with it with the world and him being dirty today? He paced around angrily as he tried to squeeze his pelts dry, resorting to shaking himself and snarling incoherently. This was too much! 'Let me go home!' He wailed at the uncaring world.

Something rumbled.

All the hair on his tail and neck shot up as he froze. That noise…it was familiar! It sounded like the things outside his travel boxes. He never saw it, but where the rumble things were there were masters! Yelping in excitement at the concept of home, Ward shot in the direction of the rumble. Oh, master! He would be a good Elric and never bite and let the masters pat him! Just let him go home!

Skidding around the tree, Ward froze in excitement. There in front of him was a big, thin grey river. The hard rivers the masters live near, but he didn't see any masters. Were they hiding? Was this like the games the Master used to play with him when he was a kit? Eyes wide he flattened himself and edged out cautiously. The ground was hard and dark and smelled vaguely familiar as he edged over to it cautiously. It was bigger and wider than the ones near the Master's garden.

Dare he step on it it? Could he? Ward is pretty sure he had stood on it before. Maybe the Master wanted him to stand on it, then he would show up and pat Ward roughly and maybe even praise him. Then he would be taken home, back to his den! Prancing out excitedly, tail wagging in an unfamiliar movement, Ward stood in the middle of the grey river. Right on the white lines and waited.

He waited some more.

The sun was getting lower in the sky, but still he waited.

Sighing, he poked at a bug walking past him. Maybe this isn't where the masters were going to get him? Standing up, he brushed himself off as best he could and looked around. He could see the direction he came from and some of the pond, and off in the distance he could see a cloud getting closer. His good ear flicked. The cloud was making a faint rumbled sound that got louder and louder when with a huge VRRRRRRRRRR. Scooting forward with his tail twitching, he watched eagerly as a big, metal monster headed towards him. It sounded like the Master's rumble-thing! It must be the Master! Dancing excitedly, he ran towards it.

It wasn't slowing down, and it was big. Stopping uncertainly, he fidgeted as it kept heading towards him, his eyes growing larger in horror. He watched as it sped towards him, closer and closer…until the monster bellowed and he broke his frozen stance and he jumped to the side, yelping as something stuck his side and sent him spinning into a ditch. The backlash of the wind shook his hair completely loose and he barely registered the high screech and smokey smell over his shock.

What WAS that thing? Where did it come from? It was horrible, he couldn't breathe! Ward curled up breathing heavily, his mind filtering into shock. He wanted to go home and never come here again. Mind foggy, he tried to stand and felt his leg burn in pain and collapse beneath him. Mewling under his breath, he crawled towards the forest as the monster came back in his direction, the loud noise hurting his ears as it stopped near him on the hard river. He tried to crawl faster, but he was too confused to make sense of where he was going. Curling into a tight ball, he faced the monster and bared his teeth. It wasn't Master's. Master had never hurt him before.

Ward watched in dumbstruck horror as the monster's mouth opened and loud, flashy, brightly coloured masters came pouring out of it. There were lots of little masters and some large masters. They were talking and yelling and pointing at him. Some were even crying. None of them were coming near him, but were milling around the bigger masters. Eyes wide, he watched as one of the larger masters came closer to him with a blanket, making kit sounds and calling him a good boy. Someone had a camm-err-raaarr, he could see it flashing as he bared his teeth in retaliation.

'Go away,' he whimpered to the larger master, 'Go away. Leave me alone'

The master with the blanket was only a couple of metres away now. He had stopped to talk to the other masters.

"Its an Elric! It's not walking, think we hurt it!"

"Keep the kids back, it's probably wild."

Ward tested his leg. It still hurt, but the feeling was coming back now and he could get it to move as he pushed into a crouch and scooted back. The masters were making their nonsense noises, few of which he recognised.

"Should report that we hit it, the Park can send out a ranger and check on it."

Turning, Ward limped off into the forest as quickly as he could. He just wanted to get away from the masters and their hurtful monster.

**School field trip gets a surprise visitor**

A group of school children on a field trip to the Amestris National Park got a close up and personal encounter with an endangered Elric after their bus hit it on the E5 highway.

Mr. Tarani, the 4th year teacher, comments, "It was just standing on the road looking at us. We beeped the horn and it moved, but not fast enough. There was a big thunk and we stopped to check on it. It didn't move much, but it did crawl off."

Several of the children were distraught over the Elric, identified to be of the Edward variant. Suzie Wilson, 8, says "It was sitting there and it had yellow hair and it was all dirty."

The Amestris National Park has reported that they don't know of any Edwards in the park, but doesn't deny that one may wander in. They will send out a ranger to investigate and see if this endangered species needs a vet.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm really getting into this writing thing. I've now got 8 more chapters (11 total + prologue) roughed out and a vague idea for the rest of the story (no set target size, but I have an idea of when it will end). Lol, I don't care if I'm posting this to a near-dead comm. This is fun! I even got an account.**

**State of Mind**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome.

Chapter Two

He hurt. Everywhere. He didn't remember the journey back to his 'den', just a lot of staggered limping, crawling and a frantic break for water. When he hit the clearing with the big tree, the overwhelming relief he felt when he saw his metal box made him whimper out loud.

Scrambling quickly, he huddled right up the back of it, as far as possible from the world that had been such a source of confusion, fear and pain since he had awoken that morning. Curling up with his injured leg stretched out stiffly before him, Ward watched the world outside.

So, there was no Master here. The masters who were here were small and had painful monsters. Master had left him.

Ward stifled a sob and rising panic behind his hands. He didn't hate Master. He didn't like him either, but his life had been okay. He'd been fed and warm and clean. He should have snarled less, but he didn't know he'd end up here. He didn't know how to live here, he didn't know anything about being not-domestic. He was cold, dirty and hungry.

'Stupid Master,' he muttered, 'Didn't teach me the right tricks. Didn't even leave me more pelts.' He plucked tiredly at the sleeve of his pelt. It was so dirty, like the rest of him, he lamented. He glanced out at the darkening sky again, with its large intimidating tree branches clawing at the sky. He shivered as he glared at them. Fucking place with its monsters and dirt. He growled under his breath at the sky, heightening it before letting out a defiant and confused howl-wail at the half moon. With one last resentful look at the world-he-did-not-know and its big uncaring skies, the Elric closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. He needed a long rest before he thought more about his changed life problem. Exhaustion made restless sleep come quickly.

Ward's ear flicked and then flicked twice again as bleary eyes opened. Something, something had woken him. He thought he had heard the Master return? Sitting up a little, he looked around nervously. He didn't hear the Master and a cautious sniff didn't reveal any scent of Master. There was a smell of something. Something that smelled of berries, comfort and…apples? Frowning, he slowly crawled to the entryway of his den-box as his nose twitched and sniffed. The morning light was soft and welcoming, although he knew better. This world was not soft and he was so hungry and…

Apples! There were three big apples just sitting a few metres from his den. His stomach growled at him to go eat those apples. Saliva was dripping from his mouth, as he cautiously edged out to the apples with his injured leg stiffly dragged behind him.

He sat over them cautiously. They looked so nice, but how did they get here? _Was_ Master here? Was this a trick? Was there _someone else_? Whipping his head around he eyed the forests. The leaves swayed back at him and a bird was tweeting somewhere, but he couldn't see anyone else. But…that berry-comfort scent was lingering. Was it someone?

He picked one of the apples and whuffed at it before giving it a tentative darting lick. It tasted like apple. Hesitantly eying his surroundings once more, Ward bit unto his apple quickly, juices running down his cheek. Hurriedly he ate the rest of it, core and all, the other two quick to follow.

Giving a contented burp, he stood and swayed awkwardly for a bit before stumbling over to a tree to relieve himself. Urgent business of bladder and stomach cared for, he staggered back to his den to settle down again and think.

'Fucking shit hole,' he muttered as he poked a stick around. 'No fucking idea what to do.' The bird in the tree tweeted at him as he eyed it balefully. 'I wonder if birds are edible?' He snarled back. It tweeted again before flying off.

Ward sighed, 'I know. I need to get clean.' He pulled himself up and limp-staggered in the direction of that river, growling tiredly all the way. Now that he had a target, the distance was not so great although he was still panting by the time he got there.

Dropping to his knees with a wince, the Edward slowly lapped up enough water to fill up the rest of his belly. The cold water settled heavily at the bottom of his belly and he felt slightly ill. Pushing back the feelings, he looked at his reflection again. He was a mess. A huge, raggedy and muddy mess with a growing bruise on his face. He guessed from his run in with the yellow monster. Shuddering in memory at that horror, he carefully splashed his face again.

Well.

At least there was less mud, even if it was now a grimy spread down his face.

Next up he regarded his hair. It _needed _to be braided but… he'd never had to do it before. The masters had done it every morning for him. Now…with a frustrated sigh he combed his fingers through it, yanking at the knots. Then he, then he what? He grabs three parts and wraps them round?

The hair fell back.

He tried twisting it the other way, and again his hair fell back.

After many tries he finally nodded to himself in the water. He had braided his hair! By _himself_! Without help from any masters. Granted it was mostly repeated knots, tangles and a final larger knot to stop everything from swaying, but he had _done it_.

Smugly sitting up, the Elric finished off his grooming session with splashing his leg-pelts to get rid of the dirt. It…didn't work as well as he'd hoped as he was now rather wet, but Ward thought there was less mud. Confident in his clean appearance, he limped back to his den.

Ward regarded the den uncertainly. It was a metal box with holes everywhere and half in a ditch. Even his latent and stunted instincts told him that none of this was good. He needed to move it, move it out of the ditch and to higher ground.

Pushing his arm-pelts back with quick movements, he limped over to the box. He was determined to make his new, if shitty, life work for him until the Master returned and that meant getting his den from there to _there_. Grabbing the side, he pushed! The den squelched. Ward kept pushing and slowly, so slowly the den squeeched its way out of the ditch and painstakingly across the muddy grass towards Ward's new den-place. With a final ka-thump against the bark of a tree, he leant back breathing harshly and his leg aching fiercely. Panting, he staggered back from it to admire its new location and the muddy trail it had left behind it. Eyeing the holes present on its roof and sides, he looked around for leaves in reach and crammed them in. A pile of sticks, leaves and rocks quickly followed onto the roof as the Edward limped his way back and forth between his den and the forest.

It was almost complete. Now, it just needed bedding. Hanging onto a low branch of a nearby tree until it snapped and he could drag the branch, leaves and all, into the den solved that problem. Success! Looking around, Ward was surprised to note that the sun was low in the sky and the slight chill on the air. A quick trip to the river for a drink and another cleaning and he was ready to curl up in his new and improved den.

Sighing in the closest to happiness since he was stranded here, the Elric curled up in his den of metal, sticks and leaves to watch the sun slowly disappeared. Maybe he would make it, he thought blearily. At least until the Master comes back for him…

The small shape curled up tighter with his tail over his nose as it started to rain. Droplets filtered through the roof and landed on shivering ears.

'Great,' came the disgusted reply from the den as the forest went dark and the stars glimmered.

**No sign of missing pet**

Volunteer groups have spent the past couple of days searching nearby woodland and parks for the stolen Elric. So far the Carter's beloved pet has not been found.

When questioned, a lead was discovered from the newest member of the activist group. The young boy who was tricked into the theft has admitted that the group lost the Elric and its container while driving away from the mansion. He says he doesn't know where or what road it was, just that "We heard a screech and it fell off. We figured it would be okay 'cause it'd be in the wild and safe and stuff from humans now."

Police investigations into the acts of the EPS (Elric Protection Squad) have resulted in the discovery of other stolen Elrics. Identifications are being made and Elrics are being returned to their owners or if unlicensed, to the National Amestris Zoo and Rehabilitation centres.


	4. Chapter 3

**State of Mind**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome.

Chapter Three

He frowned deeply in the morning light, refusing to open his eyes. He was dirty, hungry and he _smelt_. Altogether Ward felt very unpleasant and didn't want to get out to face the world. However, his stomach was growling persistently at his third day with nothing but three apples. Sighing, the Edward reluctantly made his way out of the den and gave a quick look around. There were no apples waiting for him today. Ears lowered dejectedly as Ward gazed at where food had been yesterday.

Great. Now he has to actually look for food himself. Ward looked around the clearing. He had no idea about what he could and couldn't eat.

Kicking the ground in frustration, he limped stiffly in the direction of 'his' river. He could at least get a nice long drink before trying to find food. Not that there was anything edible out here. Muttering under his breath, the Edward kicked rocks out of the way. 'Stupid rocks with the stupid grass and the stupid world!' He scowled as threateningly as he could at the river.

The river flowed gently in reply, undisturbed by his crudeness.

Sighing, Ward quickly lapped up the fresh water and splashed his face. 'This river is the only good thing about this place.' the elric grumbled at the air.

Sitting back on the edge of the bank, he looked around for anything that looked remotely edible. There was…nothing. Everything was just as unattractive as everything else. There were no apples or bowls with dry food. Just trees, grass, trees and yet more trees.

Licking his chapped lips, he regarded a stick near him. It had green….moss? Maybe that was edible? Hesitantly he gnawed on the end of the twig and spat it out in disgust. That was foul! It was bitter and disgusting and…

There was a sound. An amazingly aggravating sound that sent shivers up his back, raised the hair on his neck and sent a reflexive snarl crawling up and out of his throat. It was a sound that made a tingle of energy course all through his body and gave him the weird desire to clap his hands like the Masters visiting-masters. Strangling down the twitching of his hands together, he whipped his head around in the direction of the noise and crouched as low as he could, tail lashing furiously side to side.

Quick and furious eyes targeted in on the source of his unexpected and extra aggravation. There it was, on the opposite of the river. It was a…he didn't know _wha_t it was, but it was laughing at him. It had blue pelts, tattered black ears that flopped and a crooked tail. It was a…it was a…not-Elric, that's what it was. An overbearing and pompous _not-elric_ that was _laughing_ at _him_.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!' he practically screamed from his position pressed into the ground. What was it? Was it dangerous? It looked dangerous! Everything in this place was dangerous

The not-elric continued that grating chuckle that made Ward's ears twitch frantically until he had to hold them to stop the movement. That smug smirk was practically mocking him.

The Edward drew himself up to the highest stature he could and bared his teeth at the not-elric. 'What the FUCK is so funny?'

It…HE continued to ignore him, standing there cockily with a stiff tail, oozing smugness and insults. How dare he be laughed at in this manner by some…_not-elric_!

'Stop laughing at me!' he threw his stick at the figure across the river. 'I'll bite your face off!'

'You have got to be the most dirty and smallest Elric I have ever seen,' drawled a smooth voice. 'I can smell you from here.' Ward froze, his whole body going rigid as the definitely not elric raised an eyebrow at him. Smallest? SMALLEST? Ward exploded into a ranting frenzy, pacing as best he could on his side of the river.

'Come over here and say it, bastard! I'll turn you into nothing but a pathetic chew-toy!' he hissed, frothing at the mouth. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Coming into his…his _territory_ and insulting him. He would rip him apart; he would carve his carcass into so many pieces the mice wouldn't find them all! He'd punch him in the face and-

'Just as I thought. All mouth, no action. If only your size was as big as your ego,' the not-Elric rumbled, his eyes glinting with amusement. 'Or your smell.' A dainty nose wrinkled at him.

Ward gaped at him, his pupils dilated and ears held so far back they disappeared but for the tag. Never had anyone spoke to him like this. The masters never called him small or smelly! His eyes narrowed into slits as he hissed at the offending creature.

'Though, you're soooo small…I suppose I could let you live here in MY range.' the animal continued, 'After all, something your size can't possibly eat enough to really hamper my hunting around here.' A smirk showing too much teeth twitched upwards even more at him. 'Or I could eat YOU.'

That…was enough! Grabbing a nearby rock and snarling, the Edward threw it as hard as he could at the offending stranger. His dirty missile forced the new annoyance to step to the side.

'I'm not fucking small! I don't smell! Shut the fuck up and leave MY TERRITORY' he yelled, throwing dirt and twigs across the river over and over. He wanted this aggravation gone, out of his life, to shut up and have blessed silence in this dirty place of a world. 'Go away!' he snarled tiredly as exhaustion crept up on him. His leg collapsed beneath him and Ward sat down quickly into the dirt, glaring at the interloper who stood there, unruffled and _clean_. He wanted the strange looking annoyance gone so he could continue his survival in peace.

'Bravo, well done _[enemy civilian]_.'

His eyes narrowed at the stranger. Why wouldn't he shut up and go away? The almost silence was being shattered by slow clapping as Ward hunched down even further with his hands over his ears, teeth grating. Shut up, shut up, shut up! The clapping sounded wrong! It felt wrong! The not-elric was clapping wrong!

'Now why don't you fight back properly? Give us a real challenge!' Ward stifled down more of the resentment and anger, settling for just growl-hissing in his throat at the intruder. Eyes narrowed, ears back and covered in mud, he didn't care how dirty he looked in comparison, he just wanted the bastard gone.

'Come on, attack me! Clap us!' The annoyance was spreading his arms wide, head cocked. Ward frowned back at him in confusion. Us?

'No? Then you must stay away from my _[border lines_]. Or we'll eat you.'

'I don't see any territory markings!' He growled back. This was getting frustrating again. He was tired and hungry, not in the mood to deal with old bastards and friends.

The dog was talking, 'He doesn't know the markings? He's a stupid [_pup_]…What? I haven't renewed them? You should have told me earlier…' The bastard was rubbing his fingers, 'I see. I'll renew markings and then he will know and others will know and I will be a good [_commander_]. The pack will be safe from the dangerous Edward.'

Ward stared at the stranger. Was it crazy? Maybe it was ill.

'Oi! Small [_pup_]! I will show you my territory lines!'

The threatening stranger snapped his fingers and there was a crack… Ward startled down into the ground with a squeak, terrified. There was fire shooting out and burning across the trees. Blazing hot fire from the laughing stranger. The not-elric had made _fire_. More fire than he had ever seen! It was hot and burning and made an arid smell. Hissing, he slowly backed up away from the crazy fire-creature, eyes wide with confusion and tail stiffly out. He needed to…get away. Safely without burns or injury or...

The stranger's laughter had cut out and Ward flattened himself against a tree warily. Something else had shown up. Another not-elric in a blue pelt with brown hair, eye decoration and a camm-err-raa. What was happening? Was it here to make fire too? Was he being attacked?

'[_Commander_]! What are you doing?'

'Uh, well. I was…I needed to renew the markings and there's an [_enemy civilian pup_] in our land…' the stranger was looking everywhere but at the Elric or newcomer. '[_Defensive manoeuvres_]?' He whined.

'You know you're not allowed outside of our territory! You're very close to leaving! What have we told you?' scolded the newcomer at the fire-bastard who had all but wilted on his arrival.

'You forget your place, [_suborbinate_]!' Was the fired reply, the fire-one drawing himself up stiffly.

The new stranger gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his neck. 'Haha, of course [c_ommander_]. I saw the fire and I was wondering why all the fire. I thought you were checking the food storage? So I came to check on you like a good Hughes!'

The _Hughes_ looked over at Ward. 'Hi there! Aren't you cute? I'm so sorry about this. You know how Mustangs are, all [_border lines_], markings and fire. Just ignore him in the future. Clap him into the ground or something. Don't worry about it, you're in no-one's land. Stay as long as you want. Sting just gets a bit …enthusiastic… at times! He's really okay once you get to know him.'

Ward blinked back at the fast-speaking explanation and the funny words. What? _Mustangs_? And…

'Oh! I'm Flash by the way! Might see you around, we live here. We have a Havoc too, but don't worry! He'll leave you alone. Won't we?' Flash punctuated the question by tugging on the bastard's…Mustang's ear.

'…Yes.' was the grumbled reply. Ward didn't hear it; he was already fleeing through the forest.


	5. Chapter 4

** I'm afraid I'm never good at writing conversation dynamics. Probably a good thing Ward isn't so good at conversation himself.**

**State of Mind**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome.

Chapter Four

Panting, the Elric leant against a tree further down the river. His leg was aching and he had concluded that this day sucked as well. He wanted to go home and sleep for as long as possible. Huddle up in his den all nice and warm and just doze off, pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist.

His stomach growled.

Cursing, he glared down at the gurgling belly that demanded food and not safety in the den. It was all that damn, arrogant, fire-making _Mustang_ bastard's fault. The day was new and it hadn't been all that bad really, but no. It was ruined all because of a clean, smug mutt who was obviously _not right_. Now he was in a bad mood AND hungry with no idea of where food might be.

'Crazy, the whole world is cazy!' Ward snarled as he pushed the last few branches out of the way and stepped forward into the clearing ahead. Well, what he thought was a clearing ahead, but was really below and he had just stepped into thin air.

' ooooooowww aaaaaayip!' he went as he rolled head over hills down the hill before landing with a whuuuMPHH face down in the dirt. Ward lay there for a second in his faceplant, resignedly breathing in bits of dirt as he worked out that he had stopped moving and managed to keep all his body parts intact. Slowly lifting up his sighing head to get a view of where he'd ended up now, he froze. Something resembling a smile stretched across his face.

He'd landed in front of a berry bush. A BIG berry bush with lots of berries. Nice, juicy edible berries in red and green and colours inbetween.

'Food!'

Victoriously, he reached up and started shoving the nearest ones into his face. They were sooooo good. He'd never tasted food this good before, but oh were they good. They were bursting with juices in his mouth, sweet and bitter. He could even take some back to the den for morning-eatings. He could survive! He'd just keep eating these berries, stuffing as many into his mouth as he could for the rest of his _life_.

'Don't eat the green ones.'

Startled and choking on the berries he had inhaled, Ward whipped around and crouched, ready to protect his berries from being taken. He managed to make a gurgling hiss come out through his mouth as a warning. Or maybe it was more of a slurping-hiss but hopefully this new stranger would get the message and _leave_.

'If you eat them, you'll get ill.'

Ward swallowed the berries in his mouth, green and red, defiantly. The new stranger didn't look like the Flash or Mustang-bastard. He looked like an almost-Elric, but his tail was short and stubby and his eyes were blue, not gold. He smelt like comfort-warmth-safety. Ward immediately distrusted him. Smells could _lie_. Nothing would really smell like that. Nor would something he could trust look like an Elric-but-not-Elric.

'What are you? Are you the Havoc?' he asked warily. 'These are my berries, I'm not giving them to you…You're not allowed to eat me, the Mustang said so!' he added quickly, just in case.

The stranger whuffed under his breath and smiled at him. 'I'm not a Havoc. I'm an Alfons.'

Ward narrowed his eyes at the stranger, 'I'm not stupid. Alphonses look like me but are not me. You are not like me!'

He was whuffed at some more. The young Elric had the slightest suspicion that this was how the stranger laughed. 'Stop laughing at me!' he snarled. 'You are NOT an Alphonse!'

'No, I am not an Alphonse,' the stranger agreed quietly, 'I am an _Alfons_.'

'Uhhuh…'

'I am a Heiderich. Both my sires were Alphonses and they made me an Alfons.' The _Heiderich_ smiled reassuringly at him.

Ward stared back at him uncertainly, tail twitching slightly. So, everyone around here was crazy, dangerous or just plain weird. Okay then.

'Riiiiiiiight. I'm…going to eat now. You can go.' he quickly turned around and presented his back the Heiderich, shoving more berries in his mouth at a _slightly_ slower pace.

A quick glance backwards had him jerking backwards slightly, cheeks bulging. The newcomer had moved closer and was sitting right next _there_, smiling at him. 'Whaahhhgttt?' the Elric managed to get out. The stranger may not be dangerous like the _Mustang_, but he was annoying.

'There's not many Edwards around here. None really. Are you _[searching]_?'

Ward stared at the Heiderich blankly. What the hell was he on about now? Searching for what? Couldn't he see Ward was _busy_ with his _food_?

'Heiderichs are good for Edwards.' The stranger was looking at him expectantly, right ear flickering back and forth. Ward stared at the weird soft and brown ear. It was even smaller than his, which pleased him. Wait, what had the stranger said? Something about Heiderichs and Edwards?

'What?' he grunted. 'Whaddya on about? I'm _eating._ FOOD.' he grumbled petulantly.

Blue eyes stared back at him. Ward rebelliously shoved some berries into his mouth to prove his point.

Brown ears lowered and a finger wiggled in the dirt. 'Not [_searching]_.' the Heiderich sighed. He sounded almost sad…or resigned.

'Waiting for Master. Not searching for anything.' Ward replied suspiciously. The stranger was watching him with a gleam in his eyes.

'My name is Fons. What's yours?'

'Ward…' he responded cautiously before presenting his back again quickly. 'Go away.' What did this stranger want? He peeked over his shoulder. Nope, still there. Damnit. His ears flattened in annoyance as he directed another look over his shoulder. This one accompanied with a glare. 'Whaddya want?'

'I can help you learn to find food.' Fons offered, 'I can fix your den for you.'

Ward bristled, 'My den is FINE! I am fine! Everything is fine! Go away before I bite you!' He punctuated this with a snarl and a half-lunge at the Heiderich who cocked his head in reply, soft brown ears flickering.

'Okay. See you around' The Heiderich unfolded legs and stood up. Fons was taller than him, damnit! By at least a head! Ward growled up at him and watched as he gracefully stepped away and into the forest, quickly disappearing from sight.

With a heavy sigh at relief from the uncomfortable conversation, Ward finished his meal and brushed himself off. Using the waning light as a guide, he made his way to his den – which was perfectly fine thankyou – and settled down to rest. He was almost drifting off when he heard some rustling outside. Shoving his head out, he looked around. It better not be that Mustang or he'd be throwing more than dirt at those pristine pelts…

There, where the apples had been those days ago, was a piece of bark with more of the berries and…was that meat? Nearly tripping over in his haste, he gave it a sniff. It was! A nice leg of rabbit. Pulling the food-laden bark into his den, he looked around uncertainly. A quick sniff to the air confirmed the smell of berries and something warm.

Frowning in confusion, he curled back up in the den around his morning-eatings. He didn't understand why the food was given to him.

Soon all was silent.


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm so sad FMA!manga has ended. To cheer myself up I am watching Brotherhood. It's proving addictive. :D**

**State of Mind**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome.

Chapter Five

That damn bird was tweeting as Ward grumpily uncurled himself. It was time to face yet another day. One hopefully without the _others_ and troubles he had before. He'd be happy if he just got his food, drinks and fixed up his clearing and den without disturbance.

Stretching the kinks out of his body, he gave a little contented roll in the doorway of his den. At least he had morning-foods. Even if Fons had given them to him as he suspected, it was _his_ food now. Ward licked his lips as he hovered undecidedly between the meat and berries. What to eat first? The meat, he nodded to himself. It'd been awhile since he'd had a filling food. Even though it wasn't cooked like Master gave him and covered in fur, it still looked very good. Not letting himself hesitate any longer, he sunk his teeth into the leg and tore of strips of sinew. Juices ran down his face and the fur added an undecidedly pleasant texture, although it tickled the back of his throat. It wasn't too bad. It was great actually. He would have to work out how to get his own rabbit. Maybe he could provoke the Mustang into doing the fire-snap and get it cooked. It might work if he stuck the body in a tree.

He munched thoughtfully on the rest of the leg, bones cracking between his teeth and releasing the marrow. It could work. The dog would be too stupid to realise his amazing plan.

Smiling, Ward shoved the rest of the berries in his mouth while he stood up, brushing the crumbs from his fading pelts. But first, he needed to fix his shelter roof up. Since the rain dripped through onto him…and maybe a door to keep the wind out, he added to his mental list.

Looking around the clearing he spotted a suitable tree with big leaves the size of his hands. That would prove good for blocking the roof holes! He just had to…get them. Trotting over to it, he looked up. It was very high to the first few leaves, very high indeed.

Well.

He was an _Elric._ He would get up there and get those damn leaves. With new determination he crouched, flexed his nearly-healed leg, and leapt. Gasping desperately with his hands and digging his feet in, he did his best to stop sliding down. Once he'd stopped moving he chanced opening his eyes and looking down.

We was two feet off the ground. He looked up. About 10 feet to go. Breathing in, he slowly clambered, scrambled, inched and wiggled his way up the trunk to that first branch and hung onto it desperately. Crawling out upside down on it, he moved forward to the leaves, feeling the branch lowering with his body weight.

Almost there…. 'Aha!' he crowed with a handful of leaves, 'I win tree! I win! No-one can beat me!' He jiggled with glee, quickly leaning forward to grab the next clump with his mouth.

CRreeeeeeSNAP went the branch and Ward plummeted down with his prize into the dirt. 'Nrgnnnnnn,' he mumbled into his new face plant. Well, at least he had the leaves.

Pulling himself over to hid den, he set about shoving the leaves into all the holes he could find. Satisfied with his new rain-stopping invention, Ward sat back to admire it. Okay, so it wasn't clean like his last den, and it was small…and dirty…and a quick sniff confirmed it smelled, but it was _his_, all _his_ and he had _made it_ all by himself.

Ward strutted around the clearing, proud of his latest accomplishment. It was even worth a tail twitch or two. Oh yes, he was awesome. Amazing. The best Edward ever! If this new trick didn't impress the Master, nothing would!

Wait.

There was something missing.

He circled the den-box and its tree several times, then once again the reverse direction. He knew what it needed! A _door_.

Scrambling off into the bush, he soon found the branches he needed. It was much harder to drag them back to his den than it was to find them. Eventually he has them piled up in front of the entry way with a small…_Elric-sized_, not small space left behind for getting in and out. He shoved some branches inside the den to use as a cover-up for the hole.

Clapping his hands free of dirt, he nodded to himself. He was done for the day in the clearing. Time to get a drink, clean up and put Catch-Rabbit-Make-Dog-Burn-It-Plan in motion. Oh yes, this would be fun.

'Aaaaaaaah. That was _good_.' he sighed, wiping traces of water away from his face. After all that work, he had needed it. Splashing his face some more, he managed to wipe of most of his newly acquired dirt.

'Now time to get that rabbit!' Gleefully rubbing his hands together in anticipation, Ward turned around to go find one.

A master was standing there. Ward blinked at him, then rubbed his eyes. Nope, there was still a master there. 'Home? Master? Going home?' Screw getting a rabbit, he was going home! Yipping gleefully, he zipped towards to his salvation. 'Master master master master take me to Master? Thank you thank you thank you thank-'

The world slipped sideways as Ward pitched forward onto his face for the second time that day.

'Mas…terrrr?' He rolled his eye in his head, trying to see the master. Everything was fading as his hearing tunnelled out and he stared vaguely at a master's foot-covers. Where had they come from? Wasn't there a master nearby? Ward succumbed to the beckoning darkness with a slight sigh.

Ranger Marty put his rifle down and breathed a sigh of relief. His hands were shaky, but he hadn't honestly expected the Elric, definitely an Edward, to _charge_ him. He'd nearly frozen in front of its growls and sudden burst of speed.

Walking over he cautiously nudged the Elric, ensuring that he was definitely out and not stunned. No response. Good, he could get on with his job. He'd been looking for the Elric that had been hit by the bus and it seemed likely this was it. He'd come across no other Elrics – Edwards or Alphonses – in this part of the Park and the Alfons nearby was fine. Nor was the nearby gunbu pack harbouring any new members. This had to be the one.

Kneeling down with his notebook, he quickly wrote down what he had found so far. _Elric…Edward variety. Young subadult, about 8 or 9 years old. Dressed in human clothing. No pelts of its own visible. Aggressive nature, charges._

Marty checked the Elric over for any recent injuries or possible breaks. Aside from some severe bruising on the left side of the body, particularly around the leg, it seemed to be relatively healthy. If a bit thin for the Autumn season. He assumed it probably wasn't having much luck in this location when stocking up for the winter.

_Healthy appearance…severe bruising…no breaks or fractures. Bit thin. _

Leaning in closer, he checked more carefully. The Elric hadn't been looking after itself too well, and the knotted state of his hair indicated that he wasn't pair-bonded or courting another creature. A tag on his ear was of curiosity. Marty would have to look it up on the data banks later, see what area the Elric had come from as it certainly wasn't one of their tags, being blue instead of green.

_No pair-bond, probably searching for a mate. Uncared for hair, blue tag #326_._ Estimated height… 5'3 or 5'2._

Standing up and giving a stretch, the ranger looked around. No obvious den or hunting tracks were present. The trees on the other side were newly burnt, so it looked like the Mustang was still nearby and active although no signs were present to indicate a fight between an Edward and Mustang. Those nearly always left explosions, rocks and random debris around.

"Well little fella, that's it for now. I'll check up on you in a couple of weeks, eh? You stay away from that Mustang, right?" Marty smiled at the little Edward while he packed his stuff up and gave it the reverse-injection.

"Take care then little guy. Why don't you head off a little further north? We've got a lovely Alfons you can pair-up with. Alphonses too."

Swinging the rifle over his shoulder, Marty strode of whistling. The Park will be pleased to find out they had an _Edward_ present. Especially so close to their unbonded Alfons and Alphonses.

Ward opened his eyes. His head was swimming and his stomach was nauseous. It took a huge effort for him to pull himself up onto his knees. He wobbled there while his bleary eyes searched for the master.

'Master? Where did you go? Master? MASTER?'

The master was gone. Maybe his Master didn't want him anymore, and was just making sure he stayed away. Sighing morosely, he wobbled his way to his feet and shuffled off dejectedly to his den.

**Bus fighting Elric found; healthy and well says Ranger**

The Elric that stood down a school bus has been discovered to be "…healthy and well", says a Ranger from the Amestris National Park.

After a few days combing the nearby forest, the injured Elric was found on the fringes of the park. After sedation, a quick study showed that the Elric had suffered no more than severe bruising and a possible concussion. The leg appears to be well and not broken or fractured.

The up-close study confirmed that the Elric is indeed of the Edward type. The Park mentions its relief that the teachers kept the children away, as Edwards are notoriously aggressive and will attack when confused and in pain. The Park stresses that when people come across an Elric, it is best to phone for help as the school did and not attempt to handle the situation yourself.

The Park is most excited to have a confirmed Edward present in the area. "This is great for the endangered species!" says Patrica Fowell, the park manager. "We have an Alfons of the Heiderich variation present nearby to the Edwards location, as well as a couple of other Alphonses further in the park. We hope that this Edward is looking to settle down. Even if he is not searching, this is a great opportunity to learn more."

The Amestris National Park is open 9:00am to 5:30pm every weekday with special night viewings available at request.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** State of Mind  
**Author:** lj user="Elric_Ward"  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Survival.  
**Word count:** 2,829  
**Summary:** Ward never liked the world, but he was content. Then life decided to turn things around and make it difficult for him.  
**Author Notes: **Ward has no survival instincts. Nada. Zilch. I also want to write more about Sting, but don't know how to fit him in beyond what I already have plotted out. So I have some short story plans. Also, this is a chapter where I try alternate views. I tried to make it change smoothly between other characters but I don't know if it worked to well. Was fun to write though.

**State of Mind**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome. Chapter Six

Days had passed slowly as Ward wandered about, morose in his thoughts of abandonment. Between the water, berry bush and 'surprise' food he managed to keep himself alive as he listlessly plucked at the pelts the masters gave him or attempted to groom his hair as the masters used to. He wasn't very good at it, or anything. His life had been easy in the Master's house, he now realised. He'd spent all his time snarling and snapping at them when he good and they'd gone and dumped him. It was his own fault really.

He sighed again, hitting a stick against the nearby trees as he walked

Now what was he to do? He could keep living as he was, the Elric figured. The current daily chores kept him somewhat busy and he _was_ doing more each day than he used to, sitting in his room back at Master's.

He shivered and drew the tattered pelts around him closer. The air was definitely getting colder. He would have to get new pelts soon. His first through was return to the hard grey river and wait for masters to come out and get some, but the idea of returning there and a remembered throb in his leg made him anxious.

Frowning and muttering angrily under his breath, he gave the next tree a particularly hard THWAKK.

'Oi! Quit it, runt!' The tree yelled back at him as Ward dropped the stick in shock and leapt back, tail fluffing and ears flattened.

'What the fuck?' He yelled back at the tree, staring with wide eyes as it laughed at him. Slowly he moved his gaze upward to the source of the laughing from IN the tree. The leaves were shaking as a narrow face peered down at him and split into a toothy grin.

'Hello there,' purred the newcomer, violet eyes narrowed. 'I don't know _you_.'

The Elric stared back and tried to smooth the hair on his tail. This new stranger didn't seem dangerous, not like the Mustang. Just…strange looking with spiky green hair long and loose. It was wearing weird black pelts and had funny red markings. He gave Ward a funny feeling though, so he eyed the stranger warily.

'Whaoo…' he cleared his throat before trying again, 'What are you?' Ward tilted his head as he spied tail and ears similar to his own, pointed and smooth. Not longhaired and floppy like the Mustang's. That seemed for a promising start.

The new creature elegantly dropped down from the tree and landed in front of him, grinning. 'Me?' he asked as he circled the Edward in a tightening spiral.

'I'm a Homunculi.,' he whispered as he drew closer. 'An Envy…just Envy…and you are an Edward.' The Envy licked his lips.

Ward shivered at the closeness of this…Envy. He felt somewhat disconcerted at the presence of another stranger. He had had little experience with others who were not masters in his life and was unsure of the proper responses.

'I…ahmmm, I am Ward.' He stammered, shuffling back a few steps from the Envy who was still circling him slowly, teeth gleaming.

He was beginning to feel a bit concerned, as he suspected this was not normal.

'That's nice, pipsqueak.' Envy responded absently as he circled closely, sniffing at the Edward.

'M'not small.' He muttered grumpily, uneasily pressing back against a nearby tree from the toothy grin. 'It's Ward.'

He felt some growing alarm in the back of his head clambering for attention as Ward tried to sidle to the left, but the Envy leant in his way. 'I need to go now…'

'Leaving so soon? I was just about to _eat_.'

The smaller of the two quickly turned to go the other way, head tucked down and ears lowered. 'I have my own food. Bye.'

'I didn't say you could leave.' Envy's face peered down into Ward's, face cold and unsmiling. A cold shudder went up the Edward's spine as his palms went clammy. 'I'm still hungry.'

Ward shuddered as cold, too cold, hands grasped his wrists lightly. Long nails pressed against his flesh.

'Let me go, bastard!' he snarled at Envy and pulled backwards, shoving constraining hands aside and scrambling back down the way he came. The Envy gliding closely behind.

'I like it when they ruuuuun.' Envy laughed.

Fuck, fuck, FUCK. What the fuck? Ward scrambled away in heightening fear as mocking laughs followed behind him. Fuck! He didn't know what was _with_ Envy, but he needed to get home. He skidded frantically around a tree and shot off in the direction of the river. If he could find the river he could find the den and…then what? Fucking shit he didn't know how to defend himself?

Panting desperately, he surged onwards, ears keeping track of the sounds behind him. His breathing was becoming heavy and his pulse pounded in his ears. The world was a narrow blur of every of shapes and colours as he bounced through a pair of trees.

He was in front of him!

'Hello, prey,' purred the Envy as Ward scrambled to a stop to avoid crashing into him. 'You're not very fast.'

The Edward panted as he desperately looked for help. Grabbing a couple of rocks from his feet, he flung them at the Envy. 'Fuck off!'

Grabbing another rock, the flung it hard at the Homunculi. Envy laughed as it bounced off his chest.

'Haha! You're the most pathetic runt I've ever oh shit-!' Envy yelped and leapt straight into the air as flame boiled between them.

'MOVE _[PUP]_!' a voice yelled from out of sight as more fire SWOOSHED through the air with a snap.

Ward shut his mouth with a click and _moved_. He leapt back and scramble frantically around the trees until he ran into _someone_. Stumbling back with a snarl, the Elric crouched down low.

'Hi _[pup]_!' chirped Flash, eyes twinkling. 'Enemy of my enemy is my friend! We will help you.'

Ward looked at the Hughes, ears flickering uncertainly as he tried to calm his breathing. More fire shot up in the background, coupled with Envy's yelps and insults. Every now and then he heard what must be the Mustang's voice rising above the confusion. The Hughes had so far kept him free of threats and was certainly a better bet than the Envy.

'Follow me! I'll take you back to your territory!' Flash grinned. '_[Commander]_ Sting has it under control. He's good at fights and keeps the Envy from coming onto our territory.'

'Right.'

With another wary glance behind him at the two threats yelling it out between spurts of fire, Ward hesitantly followed the friendly Hughes through the forest. A particularly large explosion sent their hair and nearby dust through the air as the Edward anxiously walked faster.

They walked in silence for a while, Ward nervously keeping an eye on the older and taller. Flash strode along confidently, unafraid of what might spring out at them. He knew this area and was confident that Sting's flames would have sent any potential enemy fleeing. Ears perked and alert, he found his eyes sliding towards the tatty Edward.

'What's your name, _[pup]_?' the Hughes enquired, ending the silence.

'…Ward.' The Edward kept his eyes on the path ahead of him, avoiding Flash's gaze.

'Not a bad name.'

A grunt in reply.

'You should avoid Envys. They are very dangerous. You should stick to your own territory too.' The Hughes smiled, 'Not that I mind, but Sting is so uptight about it.'

Ward ignored the smiling and kept his gaze steadily down.

'You seem very unexperienced for an Edward,' Flash observed. 'Do you have no _[pack]_?'

He trudged on faster, ignoring as the other yipped playfully and leapt after.

'You can join our pack! It is a good pack and our _[commander]_ protects us and keeps us fed and warm.' Flash prattled on, 'We can get you foot-wraps and more food and teach you how to hunt. _[Commander]_ might even teach you to transmutate. Will you come join us?'

Ward hesitated. He could, reluctantly, admit that he needed a little amount of help. Yet, if he joined the pack that meant…

'He will not.' The _Mustang_ stepped out of the trees ahead, brushing off the remains of some ashes. 'I will not have an _Elric_ in my _[camp]_. It is _food_, not pack_._ Let's eat it.'

Ward bristled angrily, 'I didn't want to join your useless pack anyway!' he snarled. 'I can take care of myself…and I'm not for eating!'

Sting slowly looked him up and down before flicking his whole ear dismissively. 'I can see that.' The Mustang flicked some imaginary dirt off his pelts with a smirk, 'You're surviving quite fine without us. All dirt and pelt-holes. You probably even taste like dirt.'

Ward clenched his fists tightly and looked away, face burning. So what if he was a bit tatty and dirty in comparison to the gunbu? He was surviving and that's what mattered. Not his hair or his pelts or his lopsided den with its leaky roof. At least his tail wasn't crooked and his ears intact! A hand lightly resting on his shoulder made him look up. Flash was frowning at the Mustang, whose ears were lowered back angrily and staring at the nearby trees. A foot covered in hard black foot-covers scuffed the soil hard as the tail stood out stiffly.

'We're not eating him. We need to increase the pack _[commander]_. We are struggling on. Even an Elric _[pup]_ would be a valuable help.' the Hughes pointed out. 'Ever since-'

'Quiet!' The Mustang snarled, turning on them. Ward pressed backwards into Flash, stifling a whimper as fingers tightened around his shoulder. 'We do not speak! I said no Elrics!' Growling, the Mustang strode off, snapping his teeth at empty air. 'They're rebelling! Can you believe them? We feed them and protect and they-' were the snarls as Sting's voice faded off into the distance.

Flash sighed as Ward looked on. 'Do not worry, young _[pup]_. Sting is… conflicted. I will talk to him. You stay safe.' With a companionable pat on his back that made Ward wobble in his steps, the Hughes disappeared into the forest after the Mustang, leaving the Edward standing outside his clearing with his tail twitching uneasily.

What an excitable day, but he was relieved that his troubles had reduced back down to just the pack. The Envy seemed much more dangerous with no Hughes on the Elric's side. He would avoid that area of the forest from now on.

'There you are!'

With a heavy sigh, Ward turned round to regard the fourth to speak to him today. It was the quiet Heiderich with the brown ears. Probably the least stressful of all the others he had met ever since he had been forgotten in this horrible place. Yet, he was tired and not in the mood for idle chatter.

'Hi.' he muttered as he brushed past, ignoring the faltering smile as he stumbled his way tiredly to his den. Knocking his pile of door-twigs, he curled up in the entryway. Ward was _exhausted_ and not inclined to care about the Alfons's presence unless he wanted to eat him too. In which case he had already decided to roll over and let him at it. It didn't matter to him anymore.

Fons popped his head into the entryway, smiling again. 'I bought food!'

Silence was his answer.

The food was placed in the corner as Fons settled down in front of the Edward. He looked around the Den, noting the holes and dents and cold metal. Why was the Edward living in such an inhospitable den? Fons frowned down at the dirty blond head and leant down to Ward's level, sniffing curiously. He smelt of soil and rain, a reassuring combination.

'Why don't you fix the den?' he asked. Ward frowned back at him from over his shoulder.

'You need to transmute the holes.' he explained, slowly clapping his hands together and pressing against a hole. 'Heiderichs can't transmute, but Edwards can.'

Ward rolled over and presented his back to Fons, the only evidence of his attention being the one ear twitching. The Heiderich stifled a hurt feeling at the reaction. This Edward did not act like other Edwards. He didn't understand why the Edward said he was not searching. Edward's only left their pack when searching for mates. Why then was this Edward here? Why wasn't he transmuting? Did his sires not teach him?

'Oh, you cannot transmute?'

An annoyed roll of the eyes was his reply.

An Edward who couldn't defend. The Heiderich frowned as he looked down at the smaller one. This changed things. Leaning closer to Ward's head, Fons whuffed at the hair and watched delightedly as it moved under his breath. One grumpy eye frowned up at him in confusion. Maybe an Edward who couldn't transmuate was okay. He would court this one and show him Fons was a good Heiderich. He whuffed again. He would court and he would be the defender. He would teach the Edward to defend.

Ward frowned up at the Alfons. What was he wuffing at himself for, and why was he so close to Ward? His frown deepened as Fons grabbed his arm gently and pulled him up into a sitting position, back to Fons. Latent instincts in the back of his mind told him it was a bad idea to protest too harshly. The Elric was tired enough to listen to them.

'Whaddya on about now, Heiderich?' he muttered, not in the mood for strange wild-almost-Elric games. 'M'tired.'

'Grooming.' was the short reply as hands patted his hair. 'We start with grooming.'

'Whaah,' Ward tried to turn around, 'Start _what?_'

Any reply by Fons was lost as Ward's entire body shuddered with pleasure as fingertips lightly brushing his scalp behind his ears. He melted backwards as skilled fingers combed through his hair and separated tangled and dirty strands. What…was this? It was so overwhelmingly nice. The masters had never felt nice when they groomed him, it was always hard yanking and pulling. But this…oh this, Ward never wanted to wake up from _this_.

Fons smiled down on the Edward as he melted into him. Alphonse-fathers were right, Edwards did love being groomed…and Ward certainly needed grooming! Fons was amazed at all the dirt that had tangled the hair together. The hair was rough and a cautious sniff with wary eyes on what he had concluded was an _extremely_ touchy Edward revealed that the hair smelt even more strongly of a comforting den in a cold night. Chirruping happily to himself under his breath, the Heiderich carefully braided the hair together into an appropriate braid. Alphonse-fathers had taught him well the methods of courting an Edward. Always start with grooming and play-fighting. Fons thought it might be too early for play-fighting, so he would settle for grooming and gifts food.

Giving the braid some cleaning licks for shine, he peered down into the Edward's face. The biggest smile Fons had ever seen was spread across the face, erasing the perpetual frown. Fons didn't think he was that good, but guessed the tatty Edward didn't have much experience with a proper grooming along with no transmutation teaching.

Leaning in closer, he whuffed at the face until golden-eyes regarded him dazedly.

'Done!' he chirruped triumphantly.

Ward blinked his eyes at Fons once more before closing them with a tired sigh and dropping off to sleep. The Heiderich blinked down at the unexpected reaction, then laughed quietly at the small smile on the Elric's mouth.

'Very well then, good night.' Fons scratched one of the ears lightly and trotted off to his own den. He would visit again soon.

**Hopes lost for stolen Elric**

Hopes are fading for the stolen and abandoned Elric of the Carter's Mansion. When Mr. Carter's prize Elric was stolen from his home a fortnight ago by the animal liberationist's society, the EPS (Elric Protection Squad), there were hopes that the lost animal could be recovered quickly and safely.

It now appears likely that the Edward has been taken in by a well-meaning family, unknowing of his current ownership, or has holed up somewhere. Mr. Carter has stated that his Edward is very domestic and completely unable to survive in the wild without human aid.

Mrs. Josephine, John Carter's wife, worries over their Elric, "He is such a precious little thing. We've never seen him use alchemy and we are so worried about our little dear. He's got three ribbons and was a promising specimen for the Edward Showing Society."

Without their prize Elric, the gene pool for the already rare Edward show ring has been reduced and the Carter's have lost much in stud fees along with their beloved family pet.

Anyone who spots the missing Elric is told to phone 1800-Lost-Elric. There is a reward offered.


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:** State of Mind  
**Author:** lj user="Elric_Ward"  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Survival.  
**Word count:** 1,770  
**Summary:** Ward never liked the world, but he was content. Then life decided to turn things around and make it difficult for him.  
**Author Notes: **This one was hard to write. Anything with Sting is hard to write, sadly. I'm also divided on which is harder; writing or drawing. They both present challenges.

**State of Mind**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome. Chapter Seven

Reality was beckoning, but Ward was finding it difficult to drag himself out of sleep's grasp. He had been dreaming of warm comfort and hands grooming his hair. It was such a lovely feeling, he didn't want to leave it but the cold morning air was fluttering against his closed eyes. Sighing, he opened them and looked around. It was such a nice dream, but he was back to his dirty world of matted hair and dirty face.

Sighing, he hauled himself upright and ran his hand through his hair.

'?' Ward's eyes widened as his face reddened. It has _not_ been a dream. His head had been groomed and it had been an amazing experience. He remembered now that he was fully awake, Fons coming to him with food and grooming his hair. It had felt so good.

Ward flushed. He didn't like this awkward feeling of how helpless and glad for it had been or how _nice_ it was. He must be ill. He needed to eat and sleep. With more eating.

Sniffing, he managed to search out the gift-foods Fons had left him the night before, shoved into a corner while he had rested. It was berries and bird today. The feathers made for a nice taste as he thought about how good that annoying bird that tweeted at him would taste. He was going to eat that bird one day.

'Aaaaah.' He contentedly patted his stomach. 'I gotta find out how he gets this stuff.' he muttered to himself as his eyes lazily roved the clearing. His stomach rumbled again as Ward frowned down at it.

'Still hungry are you?' He poked his belly. It had gotten much thinner, the slight roundness no longer present. 'Hmm. What to do…'

Ward grinned widely. He had the rabbit plan. He would catch a rabbit and trick that nutty bastard into frying it for him. He rubbed his hands together. Oh, he was the best Edward for sure.

Scampering out of his clearing, he headed off into the forest keeping away from the direction he had gone in the day before. He didn't need another Envy encounter. Probably near the river was the safest, he concluded. Not too far from the berry-bush.

Reaching the rise of ground before the bush, Ward peeked over. He could make out two furry shapes eating the grass on the other side of the berries. Perfect. Crouching, the small Edward crawled his way down the hill, freezing whenever one of the rabbits looked up. Oh he was good, he was the perfect predator, Ward thought to himself as he crawled onwards with his tail twitching behind him. This wasn't so hard at all, exactly like chasing the butterflies for his master. Step, shuffle and freeze.

He froze, eagerly watching his future dinner. They were still eating the grass, unaware of his looming presence. The Elric stifled a chuckle as he lowered himself some more. Oh delicious bunnies, you will be his. He edged forward some more, pressing himself down into the earth as flat as possible. The back of his mind was telling him that he needed to be quiet and as still as possible. It was also telling him to clap softly and press the ground. Ward stifled down that annoying clapping urge. Now was no time to have fun, he needed to move silently. He could play later.

There it was. He was so close to the rabbit he could see the nose twitching as he stared at it. This was going to be his dinner. Bunching his legs beneath him, he waited for that moment where it was looking down and then he sprung at it, hands grasping and teeth bared. The rabbit leapt straight into the air in response as his hands came around it, grasping at the fur.

Ward landed with a thump on the ground as the rabbit bounced off into the forest, hands clutching some fur and ears lowering dejectedly. Now he was going to have to do it _all over again_.

'That was pathetic.'

The familiar and rage inducing voice came out from behind the tree and crawled up his spine. All fur stood up as Ward hissed at the familiar annoyance stepping out from behind the tree, white pelted hands clapping mockingly. This bastard was really beginning to get to him.

'What do you want?' he growled roughly as he pulled himself up and dusted off. He felt humiliated knowing the Mustang had witnessed the failure of his first hunt. Why was he even here? The bastard had seen him yesterday, couldn't he lay off for another day before bothering Ward?

'Just checking up on my favourite little Edward,' smirked Sting. 'Making sure the rabbits had not mistaken him for food before I could eat him.'

Ward fumed, 'Who are you calling so tiny a rabbit would eat him?'

The Mustang chuckled as he stepped over towards the Elric, pelts crisp and clean. 'Oh you Edwards, so touchy. So _tasty_.' Lips licked over pointed canines as the Elric shuffled back uncertainly.

Sting gave himself a short shake. 'I've been thinking it over.'

Eyes narrowed suspiciously as they followed the ever closer maybe-threat. Ward's ear twitched as he bottled down a not unappreciated urge to punch that smug grin off that face. Hard.

'I've decided that you're joining the pack. We need new _[recruits]_ and I've deigned to let you join after much personal thought.' Sting preened a little, dark eyes watching Ward intently.

The Edward frowned at the gunbu. This was a sudden and unexpected change of mind. It was suspicious. He was pretty sure the Mustang wanted to do nothing more than eat him. Hughes however…'Flash made you, didn't he?' he guessed accusingly. 'You don't really want me to join. You're just doing what he told you to.'

A single ear stiffened in reply as the other drew himself up to his taller height. 'He did not.' Sting objected, 'I am allowing you to join out of my own…good nature. You clearly need all the help you can get. You smell and your pelts are dirty and thin.'

'They are not!' Ward huffed. The Mustang was certainly NOT convincing him.

'There a holes.' the smooth voice drawled.

Ward twitched. There weren't _that_ many holes.

The Mustang sniffed delicately, 'My pack provides food, pelts and warmth. We can keep you clean and fed if you help out. Joining my pack is a _privilege._ You will make the pack bigger and a bigger pack gets more territory. I will protect you if you are in the pack. I will eat you if you are not.'

The Edward frowned uneasily at Sting. 'You are not going to eat me.'

'I might. It's been many seasons since I last ate an Edward. _That one_ didn't get a pack offer, so consider yourself grateful.' Eyes slitted as the appraised the scrawny and tatty Edward. 'You would not be a difficult hunt. We would take you easy.' A finger snapped with a small spark as Ward started in surprise.

He wasn't so sure about this pack idea. The Mustang seemed more likely to eat him and the voice in his head was telling him to hole up.

'_She_ says I should be kind and take a lost _[pup]_ like you in. Says we need _[pups]_ to be a pack. You come now with me.' Sting nodded firmly as he stepped back, 'Come this way.'

Ward decided. He wouldn't go with the older Mustang and would stick it out in his den where no-one was going to eat him. 'No.'

Tattered ears flattened as they looked over a shoulder at Ward. 'What?'

'I'm staying in my den. I'm not joining your pack!' He growled. 'I'm fine on my own.'

'Really?' Snap.

Wards eyes closed shut tightly as fire wooshed past. Pressing himself down, he dodged behind the nearest tree as fire raged. It stole the breath from his lungs and made everything unbelievable warm. Sweat trickles down is clenched face as he waited it out. As quickly as it had come, the fire left.

'You are lucky, _[pup]_. She says to leave you alone. You're not useful roasted.'

Ward peeked out from behind the tree.

'Probably not even a decent meal on you.'

The Elric bristled and narrowed his eyes. The Mustang was ruffled and harassed looking in the middle of the clearing. 'I give you one last chance to think it over, runt. Next time you say no, I will eat you.'

With a quick turn Sting was marching off. 'I have left you an example of the benefits of the pack!' he called over his shoulder, white pelted hand waving.

The Edward watched with wide eyes as the Mustang faded into the undergrowth. He shivered as his legs collapsed beneath him and he took a gasping breath. He had been so lucky! He had not expected the Mustang so soon or to get away with no burns.

Crawling over to the berry-bush, a delicious scent assailed his nose. In the centre of the clearing where Sting had stood were two roasted rabbits. Delicious! Ripping the leg off one, Ward flopped down and munched it to settle his nerves. Food was always good for nerves, he decided. Now he needed to think about the Mustang and avoid him for as long as possible.

**Hunting season open, animal rights protest**

The hunting season is here amidst the protests of many subhuman activists. With the opening of the season, many skilled hunters and their families will be bringing home trophies in the limited time available.

The prime target this year are gunbus, who have been proving to be overwhelming problems on the outskirts of the city with feral populations running amok. This problem has been increased with the addition of abandoned family pets where members realise that their new Mustang or Kimbley is not so cute when grown up.

Protestors object to this form of management, citing inhumane killing practices and the many wounded gunbu who will attack humans when desperate for food.

"There are better ways to manage the overpopulation! Tranquillise and transporting them is much kinder than destroying packs!" says one vehement supporter of wildlife.

The Elric Protection Squad also brings concerns about the hunting season, "It's hard to keep track of hunters and their kills. What's to stop them from killing an endangered subhuman?"

Species under the Endangered Subhominid Act include all variations of Elrics, the Canadian Envy, Lusts and Prides. Fines exist in greater than $2,000 for the accidental or intentional killing of these endangered animals.


	9. Chapter 8

**1Title:** State of Mind  
**Author:** lj user="Elric_Ward"  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Survival.  
**Word count:** 1,534  
**Summary:** Ward never liked the world, but he was content. Then life decided to turn things around and make it difficult for him.  
**Author Notes: **This one was fun to write! State of Mind will be 15 chapters long. There will be a sequel because I've decided to split the story in half, as the second half is a bit different ;)

**State of Mind**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome. Chapter Eight

Ward was pleased. He was onto his fourth day of rabbit. The small, crispy and once furry animals were surprisingly filling and he had spent most of his time lazing around his den and clearing in a good mood. He'd even had a couple of goes at refining his tree climbing skills and was quiet pleased with himself. The Elric had managed to get quite high, cutting into the bark with his teeth to mark his locations.

He hummed in the back of his throat as he flopped on his back and looked up at the clear sky. This wasn't so bad. It had been many days since the Master had abandoned him, but life was definitely different now. Difficult, but not nearly as _boring_. Sometimes it was so _not_ boring he wished it would slow down a bit, but not too much. He felt _alive_. The Elric didn't even feel the bottled up rage that had had him snapping at everyone with his teeth in the past. The open world and lack of walls calmed him as he wiggled around in the grass, gangly limbs flailing and dull hair loose.

A contented sigh as he watched the clouds. There was a fluffy white rabbit, yum! Another looked like a fluffy white Mustang-Bastard and that one looked extremely like a not-white and not-fluffy Fons.

'Hi!'

'Aaargh!' Ward flailed on the ground in shock, grasping his chest as the breath came back to him. Panting, he pulled himself up and gave the cloud-gazing interruption a narrowed look. 'Give an Elric some warning next time!' he huffed as he tried to regain some dignity.

The Heiderich flopped down in front of him. 'Be more alert.' Fons replied unconcernedly, 'I was not being quiet.'

'Yeah, well. Walk louder.'

They sat there, the Edward awkwardly fiddling and Fons watching Ward with that analysing glimmer. He shifted uncomfortably, vague memories of groomings and not unappreciated helplessness.

'Did you want something?' he rushed out, 'cause I'm kind of busy right now.'

Fons stared at him a bit longer, taking in the matted hair, dirty pelts and thin body. He huffed in exasperation, 'I brought gifts for you.' The Heiderich pulled out a bundle of pelts wrapped around some more berries and one limp bird. Fussing over the bird, he dumped them over into Ward's lap and shifted closer.

'I traded things with the Hughes for pelts. We don't tell the Mustang.' he explained reluctantly.

The Edward was delighted as he pulled on the new pelts. They were a nice black with white trims and gentle to the touch. Quickly throwing his old tatty pelts off, he wiggles into the new comfortable ones under Fons's watching eye. Twisting, he preened before the Heiderich. 'Well? Do I look good?' he asked, brushing the new, clean and warm pelts admiringly. These were such great gifts. Fons had been so nice to him since he came with the food and now pelts. His expression fell.

'I…don't have anything to give back.' Ward felt a throb of unexpected guilt as he recalled all the other meals and advice…

Fons frowned as the Edward whipped off those dirty pelts. He was thinner and scrawnier than the Heiderich had thought, showing way too many ribs and not enough body fat. The cold light of the day brought the state of Ward into sharp focus, highlighting his struggles. If he didn't gain weight soon there would be trouble for the small Elric, even if Fons managed to get so far in the courting as to convince him to share dens.

'Well? Do I look good?' Fons was startled out of his study to regard the Edward in his new pelts. A small smile brushed his lips as he looked. The pelts wrangled from Flash made Ward look much more like an Edward as opposed to a feral human. Decked out in lithe black, he looked _slightly_ more intimidating and satisfied the Heiderich's desire for a neat mate. Almost.

'I…don't have anything to give back.'

Fons flicked an ear. Typical Edward, even as naïve as this one, he wanted an equivalent exchange. He was not a lost cause at all, the alchemy likely in him somewhere, the source of safety, pelts and dens. Relief flooded through his body, relaxing a tense knot he had only been partially aware of. This made his hopes lighten and the future look more possible. Fons was nearly beyond the normal mating age and he had been worried he would never find a mate out here in this isolated area so close to humans. Any later, and any potential mates were likely to reject him as unsuitable. The possibility was still there and he may even reject the Elric, but the instincts burned within him to hold out for as long as possible. This one was not too damaged or maimed like some Edwards he had heard of, so all was not lost. It was so rare to come across a searching Edward…even if this one did not know he was searching.

Scooting closer to Ward, he smiled. 'Can you do something for me?'

The Edward was looking at him with wide eyes, his eyes really were gold and his face had a pink tinge. It really was quite endearing, the Heiderich mused as the head nodded up and down, how this one acted. It was refreshing in a way to be the one guiding the courting. Leaning over, he grasped the Edward's hands. They were amazingly smooth, where had he come from?

'Clap these together and touch the dirt. Try it.' he directed gently. It was apparent this one's sires had not taught him. Had he been taken in by a non-alchemic creature? If he'd never seen a working clap, that might be why. Fons didn't think he was damaged, beyond the social problems.

He leaned forward in anticipation as Ward slowly pressed his hands together. He was sure he saw a hint of blue light and not a trick of the eyes as the hands were pressed to the ground firmly. A quiet zzzzippsh sounded in his ears along with a crack. A faint smell of burned ozone drifted up to his nose as the Edward removed his hands and gasped. The soil had raised itself into a misshapen hill, lopsided and crumbly. Fons was pleased, his courting interest was not entirely helpless and could learn. He'd probably never be great, but practice would improve him.

Looking at Ward, he smiled at the look of astonishment and pleasure. He had made his maybe-mate so happy and a better Edward. Rumbling happily deep in his chest, he pulled the frozen figure over into his lap, hands quickly quelling any struggles or flailing limbs. Shifting, he ran hands through the hair. Knotted, again.

'You did good. You just need to practice now.' Fons murmured as he separated the hair. What had he been doing to get it so tangled? It looked like he'd been in a fight. He frowned as he niggled out a particularly stubborn one, soothingly scratching an ear whenever the sulky Edward tensed up.

'My sires told me that Edwards can clap all kinds of amazing thing,' he told the quieting Ward as he slowly began to braid, 'They said Edwards can close holes, make pelts and hunt very well with the alchemy. Edwards are great defenders.' One scratch behind the ear got a hum out of Ward as he shifted closer to Fons, eyes heavy lidded and eyebrows only _slightly _furrowed. 'I'm sure with practice you will be a great Edward!'

Ward turned his head and caught Fons's gaze. 'You think so, huh?'

'Done!' Fons whuffed, 'Try not to ruin the braid this time!'

The Edward's face went pink as he muttered something beneath his breath in reply. Fons decided to ignore it as he pressed his nose into the nape of the neck near those golden hairs. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his maybe-mate for memory. Ward was wriggling away from him; face dark red and stammering while the Heiderich determinedly held him down by the nape and made sure he had the scent remembered. Giving some reassuring licks to the Edward's face, Fons sat back and admired his work. Satisfied at the flustered Edward sprawled out before him, he stood up.

'See you next time!' Fons wandered back off to his den. No need to let Ward think it was going to be _easy_.

Ward stared after the retreating Heiderich, breaths coming quickly. What was that? What was it with Fons and the constant groomings and touchings and…maker of awkward feelings. Flopping back onto his back, he returned to staring at the sky unseeingly. Maybe help wasn't too bad. He could…clap…things and return the help to Fons. Fons who smelt so nice and groomed him. Face flaming again, he brought his hands in front of him. The Alfons had shown him how to clap and explained some of what he could do. If he practiced he could fix his den and catch some food.

That Mustang would have no idea what hit him next time Ward saw him. Ward grinned.


	10. Chapter 9

Don't be afraid to review guys :D I like all the help I can get...

and why are so many of my visitors from New Zealand? Of all the obscure places...

**State of Mind**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome.

Chapter Nine

Ward's limbs were heavy and refused to move as he crouched frozen on the banks of the river. He shivered uncontrollably as he warily looked around for some kind of exit, any source of immediate escape and safety, a way _out_.

'Hello again, runt.' The voice hissed from the forest, 'I've come for my dinner.'

The Edward backed up further until the river blocked any more retreat. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid as to stray this far upstream. He knew the homunculus was around here, yet he'd still kept wandering. Stupid, stupid! He flattened his ears and bared his teeth at the predator. He needed to get out and away, even Ward knew he wasn't strong enough to take on the Envy, even with his new clap technique.

Eyes narrowed to slits as Envy casually strolled out of the forest towards him, confidence in every step. Ward tensed tighter and tighter with every second as he waited for that one chance to make his escape. He needed to get that head start and maybe he could make it to safety – or help. He gnashed his teeth at that thought, he wanted to make it on his own and it frustrated him that he needed help _again_.

'You look so tasty, I will like you squirming in my mouth.' Envy grinned widely, sharp teeth glimmering. 'With blood everywhere.'

Ward shuddered but remained silent. He didn't want to get distracted by words. There was something about the Envy that made his hair stand on end. The smooth way he talked as his eyes glimmered coldly made him want to scream and roll up into a ball. The sharp teeth and liquid movements yelled of a kind of danger Ward could not defend against. His instincts were clambering in the back of his head that this was big, bigger and that he should run away until he was bigger and could stand.

'Oh? So silent? Homunculus got your tongue?' the taller chuckled as they raised sharp claws. 'I will make you scream so loud…'

Envy lunged and Ward moved. He ducked down as low as he could, thankful for his short stature for the once and only time in his life. He pushed forward and shot off. Somewhere in this direction were the Mustang's lands. The Mustang worried him but the Envy scared him too much to fear. The Envy didn't just threaten, he wanted to _eat_ the Elric and he wanted to eat him _now_. Many scenarios of dead and bleeding rabbits that twitched and gasped with death ran through his head and he shuddered at the thought of being in that position.

His heart pounded in his ears as he made a sharp turn towards the river. The pack was across the river, he needed to get across and quickly. Panting as he loped through it, he fought to move against the water as it threatened to slow him down. He made the mistake of casting a quick glance behind. Envy was rushing out towards him, long hair whipping sharply against his face and elongated claws clicking against the ground.

'Oi runt! Not so fast! I don't want indigestion.' The mocking call followed Ward clambered his way out the other side and broke into a full sprint. His lungs laboured hard as he ran blindly, hoping against everything that that crazy bastard or his pack would hear him. Stumbling as he slid his way down a hill, he risked another glance. Sharp claws and teeth were gaining on him and fear gave him an extra burst of speed as he shot through the undergrowth.

'Damn iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.' he snarled. Envy was still gaining on him and the Edward was quickly running out of stamina. Fatigue had black spots showing in his eyes as he stumbled around another tree. He managed to right himself only to be knocked down as the homunculus's hard and heavy body slammed into his side, knocking him right off his feet. Rolling with the blow, he struggled on slower than before. The Envy matched his pace, constantly taunting him with the ways he would be eaten. A cold shudder crawled its way up his spine.

'I will strip the flesh from your bones. I will crunch your fingers so nicely.' Teeth gnashed in anticipation as Ward staggered on, fighting against exhaustion. Where was help? He needed help! There, a noise. Someone was marching towards him and the Elric felt himself relax as Sting stepped firmly into view. The Mustang's face was dark with rage and teeth clenched in a grimace. A growl resonated through the forest as fingers raised and snapped.

'ENVY!' The roar followed a burst of flames. 'This is MY territory,' snarled the pack leader, 'This is MY _[subordinate]_!' Another snap and flames shot between the trees. Heavy smells of smoke and burnt wood choked up Ward's lungs as he edged out of the path between the two greater and experienced predators. He hacked and coughed his way over to a larger tree and slid down, the panic slightly ebbing. It might be time for him to take up the Mustang's offer…just until he could stand on his own.

Spitting to get the taste of ash out of his mouth, he watched the fight cautiously. It was quickly being obscured by the smoke, but he could see flashes of Envy leaping too fast and Sting twisting out of the way _just in time._ There were snaps and clicks followed by sparks of light and booms. All around, it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Not that he'd tell the bastard that. _Ever_. He pushed himself more firmly into the rough bark and watched the fight intently. He could learn this. He _wanted_ to be out there dodging and making explosions. The noise numbed his ears, but it felt so right.

Movement out of the corner of his eye and Ward twisted quickly, ready for any new threat.

It was Fons.

With Flash and a newcomer. Probably the Havoc. He relaxed as much as he could again. Fons was safety and Flash was security. He dismissed the Havoc from mind, now wasn't the time to worry about strangers. As long as there were many around, he had safety in numbers.

'Ward…' The Heiderich hissed softly as he daintily edged his way over, wide eyes never leaving the explosions in front of him, 'We have to _go_.'

Fons tugged at his pelts urgently, shifting from foot to foot as the Elric frowned back up at him. 'Not yet.' he murmured back, 'I wanna watch what's happening.' He reluctantly admitted to himself that he wanted to make sure the bastard would be fine – that and he _really_ wanted to learn to dodge like that. Maybe if he hung around and provoked Sting into fights, he could learn that way…

The four cluster together as they watch the fight anxiously. It's hard to tell who may be winning or losing as most of it is lost in the dust and smoke.

A sudden and sharp noise shoots through the air and everything freezes into silence. Birds are quiet and nothing moves but leaves in the tree as Ward shifts his head quickly side to side, trying to work out the source of the loud noise. Was it another on the Sting's tricks? What happened? The other three had gone completely still, the Heiderich frozen with eyes wide and the two gunbu crouched low with panicked looks and mutters. Flash had taken some uncertain steps forward and frozen.

The smoke and dust were settling now with the lack of movement, showing the Mustang standing over the Envy. He is trembling slightly, his face twisted as he stares down at the Homunculus. Envy is twitching and twisting silently on the ground and Ward feels a chill run up his back. In the centre of his head is a perfect hole that blood is trickling out of. Shuffling forward, the Edward shrugs off the Alfons's hand and rushed whisper to stay still. Something had happened to the Envy and it wasn't Sting, who was shaking his head and looking around wildly with his teeth bared and that growl growing. Something else had stuck a hole in Envy's head and made him go still and twitching on the ground, eyes glazed to the world.

Holding his breath, the Elric stepped past the frozen gunbu and slowly made his way over to the alert and tense Mustang. Raised hair on his neck and a sense of _wrongness_ had Ward pick his way around the rubble from the fight with eyes flitting over everything. There was something out there, something that had stopped the dangerous homunculi in his tracks and taken his life with no more than a bang. He came to the side of Sting and looked in the direction he was staring so intently. The Edward didn't see anything, didn't know what to look for, didn't know what had Sting so spooked.

'What is it?' he murmured quietly, tugging at the other's pelts for attention.

Starting slightly, darker eyes flicked down to look at him before flicking back to the forest.

'It's-"

The Mustang never got to finish the sentence as another bang broke the silence and chaos broke out.

**Poaching in National Park, worries for endangered species**

With the opening of the hunting season, fears of poaching in the Amestris National Park have increased greatly. Government cuts to the funding of the park has reduced ranger presence in ensuring that hunters remain out of the park. With fewer rangers present, the park has difficulties regulating the hunting near the sanctuary areas.

The Park Manager, Miss Fowell, explains her concerns about the close proximity of the poaching, "We recently gained an endangered Edward in our park and he has been observed to be courting our Alfons. We are worried that nearby poaching and deaths of other subhominids will frighten the Edward away from our Park."

Other concerns presented by animal liberationists include the fears of illegal Elric poaching for the black market. As an Edward trophy brings a nice price, they are concerned that people will actively bait or shoot the Elric on the borders of the Park.

If you see any suspicious activity around the National Park, it is requested that you phone 1800-Poachers with everything you witnessed.


	11. Chapter 10

**State of Mind**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome.

Chapter Ten

There was lots of yelling and shouting after the shot had rang out, and Ward looked at his hands in amazement. When he had heart that faint click and seen what Sting had been staring at so intently at he had just _reacted_. He hadn't thought or planned, he had given into the panic and instincts that told him to clap as hard and as fast as he could. Couching with his body pressed to the ground, he glanced at the Mustang on the ground next to him, hands over his head as he crouched behind the Elric's wobbly but effective wall. He was alive. There was no hole in him. He was alive.

Ward wobbled with relief as a shaky sigh slid out. Sting shook his head roughly and grabbed the prey – no – the Elric's arm. The maybe-pack-mate.

'Do exactly what I say!' he snapped at the smaller who nodded frantically in return. So young and inexperienced. '…and stay quiet! No noise!'

Hauling the Edward up with him, Sting pressed himself up against the rock wall as he looked for his pack. Never far behind, his loyal gunbu were crouched against a tree with the Alfons. Stifling down his instincts to eat the prey, he forced his mind to the situation at hand. Human-predator with a gun. His gunbu were out of its current range. He needed to protect his subordinates. The Elric had come for help and was also a subordinate. The Alfons was Ward's. He needed to get everyone to safety before it happened again.

Before she…

He raged inside. Grinding down hard with his teeth, he clenched his fist as rage filtered through. He wanted to destroy that human so badly…

_Focus_. Yes, that was right. He needed to focus. Sting shook his head and looked around again. He needed to…assess the situation and get everyone to the den. Before anyone…Focus damnit!

'Quick!' He barked out, 'We need to _[retreat]_ to the den NOW.'

The Edward nodded firmly and without noise. The Mustang felt a flicker of pride. Quick learner was good, it would be a great benefit to the pack and aid greatly in building up the winter stores.

He was wasting time to act, he needed to _focus_. The human wouldn't stay where he was forever.

'Ward,' he rasped out, 'When I say, I want you to run towards Flash and get everyone to the den.'

The Edward was frowning and opening his mouth, probably some silly Elric nonsense. Why don't they ever obey? The Mustang tugged his hand-pelts firmly, making sure they were allright. Raising one hand, he shoved Ward forward with a roar. 'NOW!'

Snapping his fingers, he sent his fire twisting, turning and exploding in a line behind them. He sent the fire darting against the trees, the dirt, the bush the human-predator was behind. He kept snapping his fingers as he sent the dirt and soils exploding high into the sky with dark smoke as he stepped backwards one step at the time. He needed to hide everything, make it so the human couldn't see and shoot them down. He needed to keep everyone safe and unharmed, he needed to get them out of here and.

Breath.

Sting needed to calm down, his breaths were laboured and his vision doubling as he took hold of his emotions and forced them down. _Focus_. Take one step back after another and keep the fire up. Ignore the copper and arid smells of the Envy – dead – and keep moving. He couldn't hear the pack running anymore, they should be close to the den. He _could_ hear the human yelling. Good. He hoped it burned, _pack-killer_. He snarled in its direction, a pure expression of hate.

With one more snap of fire, the Mustang turned around and marched quickly and firmly towards the den. He had to check on them, make sure all was right. Everything had to be right. Sting realises he's shaking his head repeatedly and forces it still. Focus. He cannot panic. He is a Mustang, a pack leader and he needs to look after his pack. A Mustang always looks after its pack and never lets the gunbu hurt.

Never lets.

He stumbled, breathing laboured. Keep it together Sting. Keep it together and focus. That's what she says. Focus focus focus. Focus!

He focuses, straightens up and marches up to the entryway of the den. He can hear the hushed whispers and chaos of his pack. His pack needed him, so the Mustang crawled on into the den.

They huddled in the den fearfully, muttering quietly to each other and calming down. Sting's smokescreen had helped them well as they ran stumbling to the den, Fons and Ward following the gunbu uncertainly. Now was not the time to fear each other, safety was priority when the human-predator was out there. The Edward would punch anyone on the face who tried to eat the Heiderich anyway, as he warily eyed the Havoc. The Edward was crouch on one side of the den with Fons leaning on him and grooming his hair with shaky fingers, the Havoc and Flash were on the other side. The Havoc would mutter something and Flash would mutter something back as the gunbu chewed nervously on the white stick in his mouth.

Ward's head shot up as something entered the den. Something big. Everyone else went quiet and stared at the entryway tensely until the Mustang entered. He looked tired and dirty, but unharmed. The young Elric lets out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding in. They were safe, even the bastard who had pushed him around. He relaxes slightly into Fons's hold, watching with alert eyes as Sting stumbles over to the other gunbu with laboured breaths. Was something wrong? He didn't see any blood but the Mustang seemed wounded as he whined and shook his head repeatedly. The Edward frowned as the pack leader curled up next to and half on his pack mates, body trembling. Did he get hurt? Was there a body hole on him. He frowned harder until Fons curled his arms closely around him and whuffed in his ear.

'Safe now. We go?' The Heiderich murmured, eyes on the others.

Ward stayed silent, thinking. The Mustang was muttering to himself – or the gunbu – ignoring the Elric and Alfons. Flash was grooming his hair and talking while the Havoc leaned against them, sometimes glancing up at the two with a quirky smile.

He made his decision. He would return to his den for just a little bit. He would join the pack later when things were stable. Ward suspected it was not a good time to join right now. Rising to his feet with Fons as a faithful shadow, he slipped out the entrance. The Havoc gave him a little wave as they left, but did not move from his watchful position.

Outside it was silent, but Ward trusted to the Heiderich as he sniffed the air and nodded the Edward on. The air was cold to his skin and Ward shivered. He needed to get his outer pelt from the den. Glancing to the left, he was unsurprised to see Fons still there, tensely watching the forest. The taller one nodded at him as they slipped off into the darkening forest, feet padding silently as they headed back to the den.

Crawling in, Ward wrapped himself up in the outer pelts while Fons wrapped himself around the Edward. Curled up in their warm pile, they both watched the outside world as some flakes of snow drifted down. All was silence, but nothing needed to be said. It was a time for quiet forest-over and comfort.

Fons sighed as he lowered his chin down and rests his head on the dozing Edward.

Ranger Marty frowned at the scene he had found. If it wasn't for the presence of the dead Envy, he would have through the Mustang and Edward had finally fought. Instead there was a much more serious problem as shown by the headless body and shell casings he had found.

He radioed in the central office. "Crrrrkkk…this is Ranger Marty…We've got poachers in the West….. Our Envy is dead…yes…. I've seen signs of the Mustang and Edward, but it doesn't look like the poacher got them…I'll keep looking, over."

Marty looked around at the destroyed area. It wasn't often the Mustang got so fired up, but going by the sheer destruction he was angry. The only sign of the Edward's presence was a wall of rocks. A fascinating piece of natural architecture. Giving the wall a pat, Marty strode off to check on the pack. If anyone had been shot they would need to be tranquillised and taken to the vet.

**Endangered Envy poached: protestors furious**

In breaking news, early last evening a poacher shot and killed an endangered Canadian Envy. The news has shocked the organisers of the open season who protest that it was none of the 300 registered hunters participating in their annual hunt.

Animal liberationists are angry at the news, with small riots breaking out this morning in front of small businessowners who sell equipment to the hunters.

When hearing of the illegal poaching, the Elric Protection Squad has come forward with concerns about the safety of the National Park's newest additions, a spunky Edward who is courting in their range.

If anyone has witness suspicious activity on the western ends of the National Park around the E5 highway, it is requested that you phone 1800-Poachers with as many details as possible.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry, I forgot to post it here too. Read away.**

**State of Mind**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome.

Chapter Eleven

'But _what_ is it?' Ward cocked his head this way and that, staring at the frost and snow spread across the clearing.

Perched just inside his den, the snow stuff was disturbingly white and clean. With its arrival the air had gotten much colder than it was the disastrous evening before. He pushed away all thoughts of bloody heads, glazed eyes; the way the body had continued twitching after life had left and it was _dead._ The Edward focussed instead on the crisp air and the clean smells surrounding him.

'It's hard water. Cold, so we don't want to get covered in it. It goes wet again.' Fons replied from across the clearing. He had caught them a squirrel while Ward had watched admiringly. The Heiderich had used the new snow as a blanket for sound and snuck up behind it so very quietly with barely a whisper of noise. He'd moved so quickly he was a blur as the Alfons grabbed the squirrel and broke its neck all in one swift movement. Effortlessly.

Ward tentatively stepped out of the den. The ground was cold and slippery against his feet, he would need to make foot pelts soon. The alchemy clapping was almost trusted enough to make them, but he would wait until he found a suitable amount of leaves. It took a lot of leaves and bark to make anything. Lots of practice at the riverbank had taught him so, along with patience that not everything will be right immediately.

He slipped and slid his way over to Fons and crouched next to him eagerly as the squirrel was ripped in half. The part with the heart was his today, the Heiderich was constantly after him to eat more and build up his reserves. Accepting the meat gracefully, he chomped down and made short work of it, fur, bones and all.

Ward grudgingly allowed Fons to lick him clean and groom his hair for him. He flicked his ears impatiently, gave put upon sighs and lashed his tail but it did not hurry the other along as he gave an admonishing clip to his head and continued the braiding. The Edward really didn't get the fascination with constantly grooming him, but he supposed he could live with the Heiderich's peculiarities in exchange for help.

With one last frustrated sigh and impatient wiggle the grooming was done, Fons quirking an amused smile at him. He huffed back in annoyance. The smile grew and Ward pouted.

'Well, stop wasting time! Let's get water!' He blustered, stomping off to the river.

'I'll catch up,' the Heiderich said behind him, easily keeping pace, 'I need to get my winter pelts.'

The Edward nodded absently as the Alfons loped off to his den. Winter pelts were a good idea; he could try to make some of those to keep the chill out and the rest of him dry.

As he came up to the river, he eyed it warily. The edges were frozen hard, cold and sharp. When he lapped at the water he could reach it sapped the warmth from his mouth and settled heavily in his stomach. It gave him a sharp headache and the Elric felt slightly ill and numb of face. He rubbed his lips hard to get the feeling back and eyed the water disdainfully. He wasn't too sure he liked this season.

A snap rattled the air and he brought his head up alertly.

Frost cracked and crunched beneath steps as Sting emerged from the forest, Havoc in tow. They stood out brightly from the white surroundings with their vibrant blue pelts and shiny black foot-covers as they marched over to him. The Mustang was back to his clean, crisp and smug self; a smirk lifting up as he eyed the Edward. Yellow eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'Hello, little Elric.'

The smirk widens and Ward growls at him, 'I am not little, you smug bastard!' He fumed as he was ignored, biting down on the desire to stamp his feet and kick the pack leader. Arrogant, confident ass. Always mocking him on his size and turning up when he was least wanted! He hissed at them.

Sting looked _down_ at him, plopped a hand on his head and gestured the Havoc over. 'This is Havo. Havo, the new _[recruit]_.'

Ward bristled, slapping the infuriating bastard's pelted hand away. 'I am _not_ in your pack!'

Ignored.

The Mustang smoothed his pelts out, flicking off imaginary bits of dust. 'Ignore his enthusiasm, he has yet to accept it.'

Havo nodded with lidded eyes as smoke slowly spiralled up from the fire stick. 'Alright then. Wanna stick, _[pup]_?' He glanced down at him, 'Good for keeping calm.'

The Elric wrinkled his nose at the smell and eyed the white stick doubtfully. He stuck fire in his _mouth_? That was just all kinds of crazy. He started in surprise as the Mustang stepped between him and the Havoc.

'Havo! He is a _[pup]_! He is much too young to be given your fire sticks. Keep it to yourself, gunbu.' Sting frowned heavily until the Havoc had backed down, hands raised harmlessly.

'Right you are, boss. Wasn't thinking.' A hint of a smile and a wink at the Edward, 'No harm done.'

'Hmmm. Don't repeat it.' A final admonishment before the Mustang returned his focus to Ward, who shuffled his feet awkwardly in front of the elder. Really, why was the Mustang here? He flicked his tail sulkily.

'You are a _[pup]_, winter season is here and it is only going to get colder. You can come join my pack now, I care for my _[subordinates]_ very well.'

Oh, that was right. Joining the pack business. The Edward sighed. It was getting rather cold.

'We have a big den, nice and warm with lots of food. Good for growing _[pups]_.' Ward flicked his ears as he looked up at the Mustang. Warmth and food _did_ sound rather nice. 'I can teach you how to hunt properly, too. Show you how to survive.'

A glance to the side as he thought it over, the two gunbu watching him with staring eyes and perked ears. This would likely be to his benefit, and he could always leave come warmer weather…

A firm nod with a set mouth and the two lazily wagged their tails back at him. Sting looked extremely pleased, suspiciously so. He leant backwards as his personal space was invaded _again_ and he was patted on the head.

'Good! Big packs are very safe.' The Mustang smiled down at him, before looking over his shoulder, 'Your friend is here.'

Fons trotted up to them dressed in a thick outer pelt. Glancing unconcernedly at the gunbu, he gave some quick sniffs at Ward's pelt and grimaced in Sting's direction. 'You smell like _him_.'

The accused placed hands into his pelts and grinned back smugly, 'The Edward is part of my pack now. _Mine_ to care for.'

The Heiderich's expression darkened as he looked over to the Elric. 'Is this true? You are leaving? I bought you food!'

'…huh?' Ward blinked, utterly confused. What was the big deal? He would catch food for Fons in return later. He'd be much safer in the pack, the Mustang had already helped him out twice.

'Argh! You're so frustrating!' Fons huffed, shoving the small Edward in annoyance. 'So…thick headed!'

'What?' Ward implored for someone to make sense. The Heiderich huffed angrily at him again.

'You're a big idiot!' Flinging his arms into the air, the Alfons stalked back off into the forest, angry mutterings about block headed Edwards following him.

Ward stared after him in bewilderment, flicking his ears at the other two's amused gaze. 'What?'

'I know Edward's are meant to be slow on the uptake, but…' Havo shook his head while Sting leered, 'Don't you know anything?'

Fussing over his single pelt layer, Ward paused. Fussed some more to hide the embarrassed flush rising up his cheeks. 'Not…not really. No.' It wasn't _his_ fault the masters hadn't taught him the right things. Like clapping.

'Fons wants you, but he can't have you because _[Commander]_ Sting does.' The Havoc mused, 'So he is angry.'

The Elric furrowed his brows in confusion. Wants him? Lips tugged downward, he didn't want more masters. Masters abandoned you. 'I'm not anyone's. I am me.' he pointed out bluntly.

'Ah!' Sting pounced in gleefully, 'If you are in the pack you are _mine_.'

Ward hissed at him. 'Then I won't be anyone's! I'm not a territory! I'm going home!' Sticking out his tongue and jerking a finger at them, he stomped back off to his den. Stupid, annoying and confusing animals! What did they want with him? He growled his entire way home, frozen grass crunching under his feet as he holed up to brood and fume the rest of the day away.

It was cold, so very cold. Ward curled up tighter as his breath made white puffs in the evening sky. The miserable Edward gave a small whine to himself as he peered outside. There was more of the snow coming down and the metal den drew his warmth away. Every crack and crunch from the frost in the ground and trees had his heart racing from imagined human-predators

Ward wrapped his pelts tightly about him and slowly shuffled out into the sharp air. It made his eyes water and he flinched as his bare feet touched the snow. Stupid winter season. Stupid gunbu. Stupid Heiderichs. Stupid _everyone_ and their weird ways.

He hurried quickly through the whiteness to the river, reluctantly walking out to the banks and looking around.

There, a dark figure.

He reluctantly stumbled over to them, feet dragging and tail limp.

'Ah, there you are,' Flash smiled up at him from his pile of pelts, 'I was worried how long you would take.'

Ward looked down at him, misery radiating off his damp and cold body. He shivered.

'This won't do at all! Here,' the Hughes' large outer pelt was draped over him, 'Come with me! I will show you the base. It is very secure. You'll be warm and safe.'

The small Edward followed him gratefully, cursing the cold weather all the while. Ward gave a glance back; he hoped the Alfons was all right and untroubled by the weather.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author Notes: **This was certainly a new exercise in writing. :D

**State of Mind**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome.

Chapter Twelve

Flash led the exhausted Edward back to the den, walking slowly enough so that he did not need to hurry. Ward was too tired to feel insulted and instead appreciated the sentiment. They were coming up to the den, a large hollow stuck into the side of the hill with a strong door closed to the weather. All he looked forward to was getting inside and out of _this_.

He jiggled impatiently as the Hughes knocked firmly twice, froze, then once more. 'Come ooooon, what's the holdup?' he whined, huddling up to the warmer body. He wanted _in_.

The door was shoved open and Havo grinned down at him, fire stick twitching. 'You bought the _[pup]_! He'll be safe here.' An arm around his and the Edward was hauled into the den. He sighed and relaxed in the warmth, a grin reaching across his face. It was almost like his old den – except it actually had many pelts all over the floor and in piles. Following the gunbu, they headed in towards the centre and its pile of wood, the Hughes fussing over Ward's state and attempting to dry him off as they walked. The Elric half-heartedly defended against the intrusion. This wasn't too bad.

A dark head lifted itself out of a pile of pelts, the eyes narrowed. 'So the little runt decided to join my pack.' The Mustang sniped. Ward hissed at him. He came, did he not? Stupid temperamental _Mustang bastard_.

'Aaaw, don't be like that boss.' Havo hummed, 'The pack is bigger now and you have more _[subordinates]_.'

'Indeed.'

An awkward silence filled the air as Ward sulkily sat on the other side of the circle, wrapping some pelts around him. He'd joined, hadn't he? What was with the cold reception? Sting was eying him uneasily from his pile before giving a quick snap of his fingers, the Edward jumping as the centre with its pile of wood came alight.

'Get dry,' replied Sting to his accusing glare, 'You're no use ill.'

Companionable silence this time as they all sat around the fire in varying states of relaxation and listened to the pop and crackle of the flames contrasting with the soft silence outside. The only interruption to the silence was the pack leaders occasional mutter to the air and rearrangement of his nest, the Hughes lurking nearby. Ward nervously groomed his ears and gave his tail a few stress-releasing twitches as the odd silence and sudden presence of so many _others_ promised to vex his nerves.

His entire body gave a reflexive twitch as the Havoc lowered himself down beside him, long body sprawling and fire stick clenched between teeth. Eyeing Havo warily, he forced his body to relax just a tiny bit.

'Hey.' Havo gave a half smile.

'…Hey.' was the muttered reply.

'You want a fire stick now?'

Ward blinked.

'Eh, you're right. The boss'll get a bit upset. When you're older, I'll show you the adult ways.'

The Edward blinked hesitantly at the other, ears twitching, before he returned his gaze and frown to the muttering 'boss' and Hughes.

'Ah yes. Our _[commander]_' A trail of smoke trailed its way out of Havo's mouth and towards the roof. It danced there for a few moments before slowly fading, only to be replaced by the next breath of smoke.

'What's wrong with him?' Ward blurted out quietly, unable to hold onto his curiosity and slight concern. He really was only concerned because this was his…pack…not for any other reason. Really. It was no benefit to him if a pack-mate was ill. Even if the ill pack-mate could still fight very well and probably blow him up with only a faint snap.

'We're not sure,' Havo said grimly, 'It comes and goes. There's no wound that we can see or smell.' He chewed on the fire stick, making it dance in his mouth. 'Human-predators have come before, with their hidden traps and bang-weapons. Last time they came a few seasons back.'

The Havoc let loose a quiet sigh, 'We lost many pack-mates to them. Many pack-mates. We used to be such a big strong pack with a large territory. We were a proper pack; we had a Hawkeye, a Falman and _two_ Furys. We had pups who grew and left.' He waved a hand, 'Then they came and killed them all, brought our pack down to just Flash and I.'

Yellow eyes stared intently up at Havo, unblinking as they watched.

'Ward,' Havo gave him a sideways glance, 'You're an Edward. You're not very good at it, but you're still an _Edward_. You don't have _[subordinates]_. You have mates and sometimes a pack, but Edwards aren't _[commanders]_. Edwards are hunters, protectors and searchers. Sting is a Mustang. Mustangs are also protectors and hunters, but they are _[commanders]_ first.' He paused. 'Mustang's are only without a pack for two times in their life. The first time is when they leave their birth-pack. Mustangs group together or find a Hughes, then take over an old Mustang's pack. The second time is when they're old and forced away. A Mustang without a pack is a _dead_ _one_.'

'What…what about Sting? He still has a pack,' The Elric whispered, 'He still has you and Flash, he's alive.'

'For awhile, it was like he was dead,' Havo said bluntly, 'Sting…he stopped hunting, he stopped fighting. He _stopped_. We tried to keep it together but it wasn't working. He talked a lot.' He spread empty hands. 'It wasn't us he was talking to. He says it is our pack-mates, but they're gone. They can't talk. So he talks to them and for them. Sometimes it is good, but most of the time it is bad. It can be very bad.'

Ward frowned as he turned his head and assessed his new 'master'. He did not appear too ill now, leaning against Flash in half-sleep brought on by the cold weather. The Hughes was just as relaxed, with an arm flung easily over the Mustang.

'He seems okay now.' He said, mostly to himself.

'I know. _[Commander__]_ Sting is quiet now,' Havo nodded, 'One day it got so bad he left. Flash went after him to help while I protected _[base_]. I don't know what happened, but I think maybe it helped him a bit. I don't know. What I _do_ know is that he could fight like a Mustang again and almost acts like a real _[commander]_.' He puffed some more smoke out into the room. 'Yeah, he's still _hurting_. He has a wound inside, but we're fixing it. Not straightaway, but a little more each day. A Mustang _is_ his _[subordinates]_. A pack is its _[subordinates]_ and its Mustang. He still has us two, so he didn't die. We still have a Mustang, so we are a pack. As long as there are _[commanders]_ and _[subordinates]_, there is a pack.'

A cocked head and flicked ear. 'But pack losses – when someone is killed, it's like a bit of the Mustang is killed. A pack that grows helps its Mustang grow.'

Havo leaned closer to the Edward, his breath hot and smoky with stubbornness, 'You are now part of the pack. You have made our pack stronger which makes our _Mustang_ stronger. A strong Mustang makes for a strong and healthy pack. It is a circle. Mustangs look after the pack. He will protect you; he will feed you and teach you how to hunt. He will make you a strong Edward. What Mustangs don't know is that _[subordinates] also_ look after the Mustang. A circle, you see?' He puffed out some smoke rings from his fire stick. 'We need _you_. You make the pack bigger and our Mustang stronger. You be _you_ and he will be strong because of it.'

Ward swallowed nervously, trying to keep up with the Havoc. This was a lot to take in, a lot to understand. He knew so little about his own type and even less about others. 'There is a lot I don't know - about Edwards – about _everything_. I -' He caught himself and tried to strangle his worry, 'I don't know how to be a pack mate. I _don't know_.'

'We know.' Havo nodded, 'You are just…a big _[pup]_ and _[pup's]_ need to be taught. Some stuff – some things you just _know_ and they'll come to you, like the clapping. Other things we can teach, because a pack teaches its _[pups]_ to be pack and to be themselves. You will learn how to be an Edward. It will come to you.'

Ward frowned down at the earth. Come to him? How would it come to him? He didn't know anything, the Masters had taught him all the wrong tricks.

Wait. He had survived so far. He had taught himself some new tricks. New tricks had been taught to him.

Fons. He couldn't transmutate, but he had explained how. Ward had followed Fons and his instinctual desires – now he could fix holes and make defensive walls.

He _could_ learn to be a proper Edward and his new pack-mates and Fons – he didn't know what Fons was but he _liked_ being around Fons – they were helping him learn his new survival tricks. He just needed to change his mind a little to learn them.

Stop thinking about the masters. They weren't here anymore. It was all about him, his pack mates, his Fons and the world.

Grinning to himself, Ward curled up closer to the fire and ignored the showy growls from Sting. Maybe being in a pack wasn't too bad. He helped the pack, which helped the _[commander]_ and in return he was helped. It was an equal share of help.

He sighed happily as he watched the flames and night pass through lidded eyes. It was really all right; he was alive and surviving.

A sleeping Havo kicked him in the side.

Okay, it was _mostly_ all right and it was maybe even better than his previous life. He could be content.

He kicked the Havoc back for good measure.

**Surprise in National Park**

Never before seen in the wild, authorities are startled and amazed by a sudden change in the local Mustang pack present at the Amestris National Park.

In a check-up on all known animals present after the devastating illegal poaching present on the weekend, the rangers were surprised to note a new addition to the pack.

"Our pack has gone through many changes in recent years, most notably the death of most of its members. We were quite surprised when the checkups revealed that our notoriously temperamental Mustang had welcomed the bus-fighting Elric into the group." Says Miss Fowell, the Park Manager.

While never witnessed in their natural environment, Mustangs and Elrics can coexist peacefully in captivity. As they are predators of different niches, they typically leave each other alone except in dire circumstances. When well fed in zoos and privately licensed locations, they will interact with each other relatively peacefully with only minor scrapes.

Contacted scientists have suggested the theory that the unique situation of the pack combined with the presence of reduced resources induced by recent changes in the environment have encouraged the predators to band together. Mustangs are known to occasionally force others into their pack to increase size. It is likely this is what has happened here.

The Amestris National Park is open 9:00am to 5:30pm every weekday with special night viewings available at request.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author Notes: **I think I am working writing out

**State of Mind**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome.

Chapter Thirteen

The white snow reflected the morning light into Ward's squinting eyes. He was still unsure of this stuff that had made him so miserable the night before. Concentrating hard, he pressed his hands together and pushed them into the cold dust. A crackle and blue light flared before him at the snow hardened into the clear shape of a rabbit. A lopsided rabbit wreathed in the burnt smell of his transmutation, but it was something.

A rough cough from behind startled Ward, interrupting his concentration and the rabbit crumbled. Hissing, he glared at the interloper. Sting smirked back.

'You're not so good at it.' The Mustang taunted, 'You need _a lot_ of help.'

The Elric clenched his fist hard and pictured it flying into his new pack-mate's face. It relaxed him, a little.

'If you're going to be of any use we're going to have to work on you hard.' A resigned sigh and a flick on the ruined ear, 'Can't be helped. This pack is only as strong as the weakest member. We're going to have to make you strong. Work you _hard_.'

That made sense. He would need to learn to survive in this pack. _His _pack. Ward took a determined breath, 'What do I have to do? Whatever it is…I'll do it!'

'Good.'

Suddenly it was cold everywhere and he was on his back in the snow glaring up at the chuckling gunbu leader. What was that for? He'd just said he would help!

The Mustang unconcernedly strode around him as Ward eyed him from the ground, dark foot-wraps gleaming against the snow as Sting slowly picked some ice up and began packing them into a ball. 'You will clap-fix our den and help get food into storage for the colder nights. I will teach you how to hunt, from the start like with [_pups]_.'

Sting looked down at his young subordinate as the Elric's face scrunched up.

'Why do _you_ have to teach me how to hunt?' Ward asked dubiously, 'Why can't Flash or Havo? Why _you_?'

'Hughes gather berries, they do not hunt.' The Mustang said slowly, 'Sometimes Havo will hunt with me, but he needs to be near Flash for protection. That _human-predator_ is out there.' He growled deeply in his throat while the Edward frowned nervously up at him. Those human-predators and all the blood…the voices clamoured to never let a subordinate to die again, one of them sharply commanding him to _focus _on the _now _and to be a commander. Sting forced himself to relax and _breath_e, grumbling under his breath as memory flashes of human-predators and how _lethal_ they were against his pack flickered behind his eyes. How even fire could not keep them away or stop the metal bees…

Keep it together. They wanted him to stay focused.

Shaking his head, the gunbu glanced Ward who was brushing off the snow with his perpetual frown directed the Sting. He had a new pack now; it wasn't as big as it was originally, but it was a bit bigger than yesterday. He had to _focus_ and protect his subordinates. Primarily, he needed to teach the pup – almost an adult now, certainly an adult by Mustang standards but he had noticed that the others always took longer to reach maturity – he had to teach the pup how to hunt. Since he was a pup, best to start with how you teach pups to hunt.

He flung his near forgotten snowball into Ward's face and felt a flutter of satisfaction in his face at the Elric's astonished and offended expression.

Ward's yellow eyes fixed on the cocky smile of the Mustang as stared in bewilderment. What was with all the pushing and throwing of snow? Was this some weird Mustang behaviour he needed to know about? His gaze darted down to the gunbu's hands and back. It was promising that he wasn't wearing the fire-gloves, so the Elric figured this wasn't some kind of fight, so why –

'H-hey!' he shot Sting a startled look as he was picked up, one hand firm around his nape and keeping him limp, 'What are you doing?'

'Teaching.' Sting replied bluntly, the smirk twitching on the side of his face. 'Move quick!' Ward was flung into the air, limbs flailing as he tried to right himself before ploughing into a pile of snow.

It was _cold_. So very _cold_ and he was _still_ confused by the Mustangs bizarre behaviour. It was like fighting but without the fire-snaps, and Ward was really into a fight now and he would win _without_ his clapping. Giving a roar, he charged at Sting with snow grasped in his hands only to be side stepped.

'Too slow.' taunted the Mustang, 'You need to move fast and quiet to catch something.'

Hissing under his breath, Ward spun about and aimed low. He grinned when he got Sting to slip a little as he dodged. He could move fast, he just needed practice.

Sting gave an amused smirk as Ward came around for another swing. He had to admit, the pup learned fast. It made him almost proud, but he couldn't afford to let him get cocky. He flung another face full of snow into Ward's charge.

'Once your prey sees you the fight is over. You need to be _hidden_.' Sting smiled wryly, 'Come this way! Try to catch me!' He marched off confidently into the more forested areas before ducking behind a tree. His breath frosted in the air as he listened carefully for the dampened sounds of the Edward _trying_ to charge quietly after him. Sniffing daintily with his nose, he crouched down lower until his blue-pelted form was hidden by all the snow. It was like on the hunt, such a simple activity it was easy to quiet his mind and _focus_. No thinking at all…

Flash and Havo watched in amusement together from their perch on top of the den. It was a promising start of the day to witness their leader being so active in the morning, so different from yesterdays moping and mutterings in front of the fire.

'How long do you think until Ward gets him?' Havo questioned absently as he gnawed on a bone.

Flash grinned. 'He's a fast learning pup. He'll get him _at least _once before the day is out.'

'That'd be good. If he can get one on the boss he can help hunt.'

'More food would be good.' The Hughes replied, 'Might help out with Sting too.'

Havo nodded, 'I think it _will_ help out.' he said seriously, 'Look at them now. I haven't seen the boss able to keep focus for this long since …y'know, not since it happened. This is good for all of us. Packs need to grow.'

'Packs grow,' Flash agreed. 'The more they grow…' He trailed off, eyes glimmering with glee. 'Look. Another maybe-pack-mate.' The Hughes gestured at the bush where the nearby Heiderich was cautiously stepping out, ears swivelling. 'He wants the Edward. We have him. Maybe we can have the Heiderich too.'

Havo eyed the nervous stranger skeptically, 'Him? He's potential prey if life gets hard. We can't eat pack-mates.'

'Ah, but you're looking at it wrong.' Flash tapped his eye-covers knowingly, 'Fons is a good hunter and gatherer. I trade him pelts sometimes. He would be an even _better_ hunter if he was in our pack.'

'Commander Sting won't allow it.' Havo lamented.

'Maybe.' Flash responded. He wasn't so sure. In this mood, almost anything with Sting was possible.

Ward silently stalked forward, carefully positioning his feet into the snow to muffle any noise. There in the bush was a glimmer of blue. He just needed to stay low and quiet to get that smug bastard back for all the insults, face plants, snow in the face and being picked up _twice_. He was going to shove that gunbu's face so far into the snow it turned _blue_.

The Edward breathed slowly as he crept within a few paces of the Mustang and slowly lowered himself down to get ready to pounce. He breathed in, tensed his muscles and WHUMPH! His head was shoved into the snow _again_. Flailing his limbs furiously, Ward managed to get his angry gaze on the smug bastard sitting on him, tail drifting back and forwards in tune with his irritating _smugness_.

He returned his gaze back to the bush. There was a mound of snow covered by Sting's outer blue pelt. He'd been tricked!

'Well…' Sting drawled as he sidled over to his decoy, 'You're getting better. Not bad for such a small _[pup]_.' Arms were shoved into the pelt as it was tugged back on, 'You need to work your attack. It's vicious, but you need to _direct_ –'

'AHA!' Ward crowed from his position on top of Sting, who regarded him with an astonished then pleased expression from his place on his back in the snow. 'I got you! Hah! I am the best Edward ever!' The Elric hopped off and gave a delighted twirl as Sting hauled himself back up.

'Yeah, you got lucky _[pup]_. Don't get cocky.'

Ward continued his spin, 'I'm going to be the best hunter ever!'

'Good.' Fons said flatly, 'I won't need to keep giving you gifts.'

Sting had started in surprise before assuming his usual expression of nonchalance. Ward smiled weakly, his stomach doing nervous flips. 'Um…hi?' Fons was here. Fons wanted him. Ward didn't know what he wanted him _for_, but he felt nervous at the thought. He'd joined the pack though. Did this mean Fons no longer wanted him? What if Fons stopped coming?

'You _did _join the pack.' The Heiderich eyed Sting as he discreetly wiped off the snow from his pelts. 'Why did you go to them?'

'Ummmm.' Ward froze in place, staring at Fons. Why did he? They'd helped him twice. Flash was nice, they had a big den…but Fons had helped him too. Fons who _wanted_ him and made Ward feel hot and helpless and he _didn't know_ these feelings. He didn't know what to say. What did he need to do? A frantic glance at his new leader – the one who was teaching him new tricks – revealed nothing but a bland and unconcerned gaze.

No help there.

Fons ran an annoyed palm through his hair, 'You are so frustrating. You're an _Edward_. I know that but you don't _listen_.'

'Ummm…' Ward tried to interject, but the Alfons cut him off. 'I get it. Heiderichs are patient and I can wait. You _don't know_ the right things and this…pack…can teach you. I can wait.'

'Ummm…' The Elric trailed off, unsure where this was going or what it was even about. Fons wanted him to learn the right tricks?

The Heiderich was marching over to Sting who cocked a head at his approach. They regarded each other until the Mustang nodded firmly. 'Yes, that would be an acceptable idea.' He crossed his arms and gave the Alfons a stern look, 'You may join our pack and continue your courting. In return, you are my _[subordinate]_ and will help the pack.'

'I see,' Fons observed wryly. 'Make us both yours and I can get him.'

Quiet.

Sting went still while the Alfons assessed him.

'Okay. I will join the pack.' Fons grimaced distastefully as Sting patted his head and gave him some quick sniffs to identify his scent. 'Only while Ward is here.' The Heiderich brushed the commander's hand away and trotted over you Ward.

'You are so much trouble,' The Alfons gave a put-upon sigh, 'Can't even keep your braid neat for a night?' Huffing under his breath, Fons tugged the Elric down into their standard grooming positions and resignedly groomed it all back into place. Some quick licks behind the ears has it all set smoothly while the two subordinate gunbu joined their leader.

Sting raised an eyebrow at Flash and Havo as they nudged each other, solemn faces twitching with concealed grins. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them and their intent gazes on the two newest pack members.

'Enough courting! Time for you both to work for your place! We won't have any lazy members!' The Mustang barked out, hisglee at the Edward's annoyed face quickly smothered. 'Ward with Havo – go fix those holes in our den! Heiderich –'

'His name is _Fons_.' Interrupted Ward.

'_Fons_, gather food and pelt materials with Hughes.' Sting commanded, 'I'll stand guard.'

All four stared at him with varying expression. The gunbu pleased, Ward confused and the Heiderich annoyed.

'Well? Get to it!'

Miracle Mustang Pack Keeps Amazing

The Mustang pack present at the Amestris National Park has been reported to have changed yet again. Recently it astounded zoologists and naturalists to learn that a wild pack had accepted an Elric of the Edward variety into the pack instead of eating him.

Today they've gone one step further. The nearby Heiderich, an unusual oddity descended from the mating of two Alphonses, has also joined the pack. This is notable as Heiderichs, commonly known as Alfons', are generally either avoided or outright hunted as prey – unlike Elrics that may coexist in overlapping territories.

Scientists studying the changes have concluded that this unique combination of reduced resources happened because of expanding human presence combined with the presence of the Elric has resulting in this unusual pack. The group shall continue to be observed to note if the gunbu will turn on the Heiderich when the Elric is absent or if they will completely accept their new member.

The Amestris National Park is open 9:00am to 5:30pm every weekday with special night viewings available at request.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author Notes: **Not only is this the second last chapter, it's the biggest. :D It was also fun to write. Although I only hinted at stuff. Maybe one day when I get confident I can write things like that. Maybe. idk

**State of Mind**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome.

Chapter Fourteen

Fons sucked on his thumb where the berry spines had pierced it and scowled ferociously. This wasn't how he had planned his day. Ward was _supposed_ to leave the pack and come back to the Heiderich's den. Fons wasn't meant to join the pack and help gather berries. He could hear Ward and the _Mustang_ – predator - playing around as they practiced their stalking. He could have taught Ward that, the Mustang wasn't needed.

He dumped the handful quickly into the waiting Hughes's arm and resolutely ignored the constant smile.

'I am glad.' Flash smiled at him as he juggled the increasing berries, 'Our pack is much bigger now and will do much better now.'

'Humph.' Fons huffed under his breath and grabbed for more berries. It wasn't working much better for him.

'Our den has much less holes now and our food stocks will fill up so much quicker,' The Hughes continued on, 'Ward and you are really helping our pack and leader.'

Fons frowned at the Hughes, annoyance prickling his skin. 'Ward is meant to be _mine_.'

Flash grinned at him, 'Ward can be yours. You are both pack now and in a _Mustang_ pack, everyone is everyone else's mate. We are all _[commander]_ Sting's.'

Shock ran through the Heiderich as he stared at Flash. Everyone was a mate to everyone else? That was so weird. How did they stop fights and jealousy? What if someone wanted someone else? The idea of _sharing_ mates was so foreign; he had to wonder how the pack functioned at all.

It would be like…taking away someone's mate. They would only be mates _sometimes_, not all the time. 'Everyone is a mate?' He repeated faintly, not sure he liked this idea.

Flash nodded firmly, 'Yes. Everyone looks after everyone else.'

Fons blinked once, twice. 'I - We – Heiderichs – don't mate with many. Just one mate. We _don't share_.'

It was Flash's turn to regard him with surprise. 'You don't share?' He fiddled with his eye-protectors, 'How odd…that makes sense I guess. Don't you normally go around in pairs? No-one to share _with_.'

They worked in silence, quickly collecting the fruits they needed to store.

'I will talk to the _[commander]_,' Flash announced, 'I will let him know you are pack-mates but not-mates. He'll be confused, but we know you two are special cases.' The Hughes stopped and toed the ground a bit. 'Not much mating recently _anyway_,' he muttered darkly. 'This pack needs [_pups]_. Mating makes them. We need to make the pack strong so we can have _[pups]_. You keep courting the Edward and help make young for our pack.'

Fons stared at the Hughes. The pack would accept their kits? That wouldn't be too bad, there would be more protection but –

'Courting needs travel. I will only travel a bit, but a proper mating ritual only happens at the _end_ of the courting journey. No kits until after travel.' He explained. 'That way I can be sure that Ward is a good mate.'

Flash looked thoughtful, 'Is the mating journey long?'

Fons shrugged. It would take as long as it needed to for them to decide if they could be good mates or not.

'Would you come back?'

Fons gave another shrug, 'We travel. We decide. Then we mate.' He plucked another berry and regarded it with a troubled expression, 'My choices are limited. I am above the normal mating age and I need a mate.' He lamented. 'Ward might be my only chance, so I will court him as properly as possible – even if we must travel where the _humans_ are.'

Flash stared at him, 'Ward is a good _[pup]_, but can he be a strong mate?'

The Heiderich carefully placed the last of the berries into the Hughes filled arms, 'I will be the strong mate and care for Ward. I can be strong for him while he learns. He is surviving, so he is not bad…' he paused while brushing off the leave, 'It's kind of sweet really, how little he doesn't know. He's so eager to learn. It is endearing.'

Hughes nodded, 'He is a cute _[pup];_ there is some potential.'

He charged and leapt; teeth ready to bite down _hard_.

Ward was flipped and sent flying into another one of those thankfully soft snow drifts. 'Ooomph!' He groaned as he rolled himself back up again and glared at his attacker. The Mustang who had thrown him stood there cockily with that damn smug smirk and 'I'm better than you' air. The Elric narrowed his eyes in annoyance as Sting strode forward until he was standing over the smaller. Ward frowned back as he straightened his new pelts. They were the bright blue pelts of the gunbu, with silver markings and handy pouch-holes to put things in.

'It'll do for now.' Sting looked down at him dubiously, 'We're going to put this into practice.'

'Practice?' Ward gulped; flashed back to his failure with the rabbits.

'Yes, hunting.' The Mustang raised his voice, 'Havo! Guard the den and the non-fighters!'

'Right-o _[commander]_!' The Havoc called from his location and gave that odd, one-handed salute. Both the Heiderich and Hughes gave Sting a dirty look at being referred to _non-fighters_. The Mustang shrugged in response and hauled Ward up out of the snow. 'Come on then.'

Manhandling the indignant Edward, he moved off quickly into the forest.

'This'll do. Just like we've been practising, right?' Sting flicked an ear as he looked around the land. 'I'll get in spot quickly, so just go for an opportunity when you see it.' The Mustang meandered his way down the path. 'Don't screw up!' The bastard threw over his shoulder as he disappeared around the bend.

Ward muttered to himself, _quietly_, as he hunkered down behind a bush and covered himself with some dirt. He was smart and he had listened, of course he wouldn't screw up! He just needed to cover his scent and wait.

Waiting…

Still waiting…he sighed as he adjusted his position again. Sting never mentioned how _boring_ this would be. He huffed to himself.

There, a sound!

The Elric stilled his entire body, resisting the urge to quiver in anticipation. As he watched, a small herd of deer slowly meandered their way down the well-worn path. Yellow eyes watched them all intently from the bush until the last one had passed him by a good metre.

Shooting out of the bush, he ran towards the herd. When the deer spotted him they all quickly ran in the opposite direction down the path – the Elric doggedly pursuing them all the while. The surroundings were no more than a blur to Ward as he leapt over logs and around trees, closely following after.

It should be any moment now – there!

Stepping square into the path of the stampeding deer was Sting, arm raised and fingers ready. Ward quickly flung himself to the side when he heard the expected snap and following flames that quickly and lethally targeted the largest deer. The other deer scattered in all directions from the flames and their now dead fellow dear, while Ward cautiously edged his way back onto the path and towards their kill. No chance risking them attacking him. Sting had told him all about how they could quickly turn on an Elric and trample him to death – not that he was so small as to make it easy. It was just best to be…cautious.

He peeked his head out to check the absence of the deer. They had all fled, good. The only thing present was the pack leader and the mostly-cooked deer.

Ward pranced out happily over to the Mustang and their kill. They had done it! He had helped Sting take down a large prey successfully without tripping over or running out of breath. He was learning the right tricks! Ward gave a victory dance around the deer, pelts flailing around in the air. 'Look! We got it! A great big deer for your pack!'

Sting arched his head proudly and gave a happier smirk than usual. It was almost a smile. '_Our_ pack.' He tossed hair and posed a little over the meat, 'This was a good kill, makes for good meat. It's hard to get a deer by yourself.'

The Mustang trudged over to the deer, footing careful on the ice. 'Come here Ward, make yourself useful.' He gestured the Elric over, eyes bright. 'Clap it open right here. We'll get the heart out, good to eat it straight away.'

Nodding enthusiastically, Ward skidded over to the side of the deer and clapped it open without hesitation. He watched with intent and curious eyes as Sting reached in and pulled out the heart. The deer's heart was much bigger than the bite-sized ones from rabbits and squirrels. He watched with wide eyes as the Mustang expertly twisted and split it in two, stubby claws digging in. Shaking small flecks of blood onto the ground, he presented Ward with his half. Sting was munching down on his quickly as soon as Ward has grasped his half, almost letting it drop.

The Elric eyed the Mustang licking his fingers, gave a shrug and quickly tucked into his. It _was_ good, much better than hoarding it for the next day. From now on he would eat hearts quickly after the kill and not later, Ward decided as he hunched down next to the elder.

Licking his own fingers, he gave a sideways glance at the quiet Mustang. Ward cocked his head, contemplating the other. Sting was muttering to himself again, so very quietly under his breath with pauses and breaks. The Elric eyed the Mustang and his one-sided conversation uneasily, apprehensive about this. He had been hoping to avoid seeing the Mustang lose his focus since Havo had explained the illness. He still didn't entirely understand it, just that he needed to help make the pack stronger – including Sting.

'Hey, bastard.' Ward jabbed the leader roughly in the side, 'Snap out of it. You've got to focus' He jabbed harder, unable to resist getting _some_ enjoyment out of the act.

Sting gave a whole body shudder and turned startled eyes to Ward. 'She says to focus too…' The Mustang said soberly, 'They're all talking…' He trailed off only to be lightly shoved by the Elric.

'Exactly, Bastard-leader.' Ward said impulsively, 'They want you to ignore them and look after your pack. Got to focus on the _now_.' Standing, he nudged the deer. 'We've got to get the kill back to the pack, right? Make the pack strong or something?'

'Yes...' Sting shook his head as if to rattle something back into place. 'We need to feed the pack mates to keep everyone strong and safe.'

Together they manhandled the deer between them into a suitable position for dragging back. Sting declined Ward's offer to clap it in half. 'Keeps better when in one big piece, instead of two little pieces. Big things are always better.' An assessing gaze ran up and down Ward while Sting's mouth tugged up. The Edward hissed angrily back, 'Small things are tastier! Big things will choke you!'

Sting leered back, 'Depends on how you… eat it. We can practice sometime.'

Ward felt like he was missing a bit of the conversation and gave the meat a vicious tug; grinning in self-appreciation when he made the bastard stagger. Serves him right for being so big and weird.

They hauled their kill on together with few arguments until Ward decided he needed a break. He wasn't used to all this moving of large animals and running around, it was going to take some getting used to for him. Ignoring Sting, he dropped his end and watched in delight as the Mustang stumbled and glared over his shoulder at the Edward.

'I need a rest!' Ward announced before flopping down in his tracks. He only needed a short while to get his breath back…

Sting rolled his eyes, 'I should have expected someone so small would have no endurance.' He sighed dramatically, 'Very well then.' The Mustang settled down calmly next to the deer, ignoring the Elric's hisses and ravings of height.

Pouting, Ward picked at some rocks while he waited for his second wind. He ignored the first coughing sound, but reluctantly looked up at the next cough. The Mustang was sitting very stiffly with eyes averted, his cheeks a faint pink.

'Thanks…' Sting muttered, '…for earlier. I am not a very good _[commander]_, I forget to focus and look after my pack.' He gave a wave of an arm, 'I'm not always like this, it will be a good pack. Big packs are good packs, even if you're not a gunbu you are helping the pack get big…' He trailed off in ashamed silence, both for earlier and admitting it now, 'I will still be a good protector.'

Ward looked everywhere but at the Mustang with his pristine uniform but tattered ears and tails. He hadn't expected the bastard – Sting – to ever mention any of it, which confused him that he had. The Edward wasn't even entirely sure he understood normal conversations just yet and this talk had him worried. Was he meant to jab the Mustang again? He wasn't fading out again, just sitting there stiffly. The conversation was probably just as awkward for him, but Ward thought he was beginning to understand that Sting wanted to keep the pack together, even now with an Elric in it.

'I'm a bad Edward,' He forced out. 'I only know what to do from what I'm told.' Ward muttered, 'I'm not a very good pack-mate but if you help me I'll help you. I – I know master isn't coming anymore. So I need lots of help with here, now. You also need help with the now.' He gritted his teeth and looked away. 'You can teach me how to hunt and what Fons wants with me. You're a _[commander]_ by doing that.' He nearly strangled himself on the gunbu word.

Probably the worst conversation he had tried with others so far. He hoped it ended soon and they returned to the den.

Sting's eyes had brightened and he was looking directly at Ward, 'You need help with mating rituals?' He grinned at the Elric.

Ward shrugged in reply, 'I don't know. What are mating rituals? What are they for? How do I recognise them?' He flicked an ear in annoyance, 'I don't know these things. Stupid masters.' He drew back in bafflement as Sting shifted closer to him, completely invading all his personal space. Ward tensed up in annoyance, was this some kind of trick.

The Mustang leered down at him, 'You don't know about matings? You really _don't_ know anything.' Ward bristled as he eyed the other warily. Hadn't he already said he didn't know anything?

Sting barked out a laugh, 'Hah! Matings are a good thing, but you must work for them. If you get to mate, it is a very, very good thing.' The Mustang's voice deepened, 'It is good for the pack and keeps everyone happy. The best thing about it is…' Lidded eyes looked in Ward's direction, a smirk widening, '…to make _[pups]_.'

Yellow eyes widened as the Elric edged away. Make kits? Mating and mating rituals made kits? 'I'm going to have a kit?' He blurted out in panic, anxiety racing through him. No one had told him that accepting the grooming ritual would mean kits! He was too young to have kits and even with the pack's help he would probably teach the kit all the wrong –

'No, you little idiot. You're not having kits _yet_.' Sting interrupted, 'You're only in the ritual stage, right?'

'I…I think so?' Ward questioned in bewilderment. _This_ was now the worst and most confusing conversation he had ever had.

The Mustang huffed, 'If you had mated, I would know. The smell would be all over you. So, you're still courting the Heiderich.'

'I…am?' Ward was beginning to feel lost. 'What is courting _exactly_?' He demanded.

'Hmmm…courting is convincing the other to mate. Gifts, food, grooming, play-fights.' Sting elaborated, '…I don't need to court like you do. I have mates, many mates.' He frowned, 'I _had_ many mates, now I have only the pack – all in the pack are my mates. If I want to mate, I ask. If they don't want to mate I bring gifts and sing until they want to…' The Mustang paused in thought, 'All mates like song and gifts. They don't say no very often…' A smile tugged up.

Ward stared. 'I'm your mate?'

Sting frowned at him, 'Not yet. Fons won't share you _yet_.' A leer directed at Ward.

The Edward blinked back, 'Your way doesn't feel right.' He replied doubtfully.

'Of course it is!' Sting shot back, 'You're an Edward so you want to do silly things like court. Mustangs are much more sensible – make the pack and mate. You need to know what mating is.' The Mustang invaded Ward's personal space and gave a long lick up his cheek. The Edward grimaced his face in disgust; Fons' delicate licks were much better he decided. Ward thrust a hand quickly into Sting's face as the gunbu leaned in for another go.

'Urg, that's so wrong. Stop with the licking already.' The Elric huffed; eyed Sting's putout expression with consideration. Ward gave the Mustang a quick lick on the nose, eyes moving skyward as he contemplated the ashy taste. He stuck a tongue out. 'Eew. I'm not sure I like the taste of mating.' Ward rubbed at his mouth.

The gunbu rolled his eyes. 'That's not mating, not even close. I know what to do!' Sting announced, 'Help me get this meat back and I'll show you! Mating is very good for you.'

With renewed energy the Mustang stood up and began hauling the carcass back towards the camp. Ward rushed to aid him in pushing the deer, somewhat confused by the turn of events. There was an odd scent coming from the Mustang that made him feel the same confusion and warmth he had with Alfons. Shaking his head in embarrassment, he ducked it down and pushed more determinedly at the meat. The quicker they got to the den the quicker Sting could illustrate "mating" and help Ward understand – without expecting any practical applications _just yet_.

The rest of the trip was entirely awkward on the Edward's behalf as the scent filled his nose and he stumbled several times in distraction as he eyed that tattered black tail. Sting just smirked at him with eyes glinting, tugging the meat along faster. When they finally dragged the deer into the clearing – why had they killed such a big one – they were sweaty and panting from the exertion. Sting didn't give Ward anytime to rest, tugging him forward with a command. 'Watch and learn, runt.'

Ward was panting too hard to do more than narrow his eyes as he watched interest as Sting tugged the meat the rest of the way over to the other gunbu, dropping it triumphantly in front of them. Motion in the corner of his eye signified the curious approach of Fons, the Heiderich eying the Mustang with suspicion as he delicately sniffed the air. Ward returned his gaze to the others. The scent that had been clinging to Sting the entire way back had strengthened and he could smell it clearly from his location while the Mustang postured in front of the pack.

'It's a good kill, isn't it? Got it myself!' Sting boasted as he preened before them, chest thrust out. 'Ward helped.' He tacked on dismissively.

The two gunbu looked suitably impressed and happy, the Hughes carefully sniffing the air while a pleased expression slowly covered his face.

Sting suddenly pressed himself up against the Havoc and thrust his face into Flash's. 'Let's mate now.'

Havo jerked his head around so fast the fire-stick fell out. Ward stifled a laugh at the gob smacked expression. 'You haven't wanted that in awhile?' The Havoc burst out. 'What's –' Anything else was stifled as Flash flung his outer-pelts on top of the Havoc.

'Don't argue! Go with it!'

Havo's mouth shut with a click as he looked between the smirking Mustang half sprawled across him and the big grin on the Hughes' face. He nodded quickly, 'Mating. Now. Got it.'

In a rush of movement Flash was up, hands bunched in Sting's pelts as he dragged the pack-leader into the den. Sting flashed a smug grin Ward's way as he untangled himself and grabbed Havo's arm; pulled the Havoc along with him. Havo quickly took off his outer pelt as he was hauled along, letting it land on the ground near Flash's as the three gunbu stumbled into the den. Ward caught a quick glance of Flash's now bare back as he pressed Sting up against the entry way. He blinked. What – what were they doing with their heads so close? Hands moved against each other's body as more flesh showed, the Elric's gaze turning keen as he watched with interest. He tilted his head as Havo removed the last of his pelts and leapt upon the other two; all three disappeared into the den, a trail of mutterings, grunts and one delighted yip following them.

Huh…so that was 'mating'. He figured there was more to it going by the few sounds coming from the den, but it seemed like a very close form of grooming…and Sting said it was good. Much better than grooming then? Ward's faced went red as he considered the possibility.

Shifting uncomfortably, he made the rest of his way into the clearing, Fons meeting up with him in the middle. Ward blinked back at the flushed face of the Heiderich as Fons sidled over to him with a look that made the Elric feel like he was prey. He flicked some ears uncertainly at the faint purr and pinkish tint. Maybe Sting's scent had gotten to the Alfons as well?

'I'll braid your hair now!' Fons announced, sitting down and gently pulling the Edward with him. Ward succumbed gratefully to the motions, enjoying the massaging of his scalp and fingers running through his hair. Ears flickering at the sounds coming from the den, Ward decided that mating might not be so bad. Just…not yet.

He liked this courtship much better anyway.


	16. Chapter 15 End Continued in OE

**Author Notes: **Last chapter of 'State of Mind'. The story is continued on in 'Our Environment'.

**State of Mind**  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Zoofic by Elric 'Hunter' Ward

**Copyright:**  
The Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) and all its respective work and ideas are copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and her distributors.

Comments and critique welcome.

Chapter Fifteen

Ward nodded firmly, determination written all over his face as Sting raised an eyebrow.

'You want _my_ help?' The Mustang repeated again, just to be sure. He had been lazing in the cold season's sun, idly keeping watch for any enemies – fellow animals and humans both. It was nice to be able to relax with the pack once in awhile, easily done now that their food stocks were up, den repaired and the pack-mates in his head dulled down to a quite murmur. He had nearly rolled off the top of the den when the young Edward had managed to sneak up quietly behind him, his lessons and hunting practice from the past few weeks aiding him greatly.

All because of his great teaching, of course.

Sting smirked at the Elric. 'Well, it's about time. A little thing like you is hopeless at the art of mating.' He hid an amused smile at Ward's hissing and spitting over his choice words. Having an Edward on the team sure had made things lively. Especially now that he didn't get the urge to eat him. Much.

'I just need some help figuring bits out,' Ward muttered, his eyes darting away from Sting's intent gaze. 'Something needs to happen, _I_ need to do something back to him, court him back or move the courting forward…' The Edward flopped down next to the Mustang, tail lashing side to side in frustration. 'Fons _wants_ something, but I don't know what it is.'

Drawing out the silence just because he could, Sting contemplated the pup beside him as Ward audibly ground his teeth. He was dressed in proper gunbu pelts of blue that he had made himself with stern direction from Flash. The Elric had certainly filled out in the past few weeks and the pack leader had enjoyed watching his bumbling attempts at courting with the Heiderich. It really was interesting how neither newcomer had grasped that they could mate freely with any of them now that they were in his pack. Then again, fellow animals were not nearly as advanced in quick and efficient courtship like gunbu.

Claim into pack. Provide security. Give gifts.

Mate.

It was all very straightforward.

Yet Elrics and Heiderichs were not gunbu, even if claimed into the pack.

Which explained all the courting complications, Edward-mating ban from Hughes and one _very_ cold mating rebuttal from Fons.

He eyed his complicated subordinate, who was twitching from the extended silence.

'You need to do more,' Sting gave in out of pity, 'All you do is play-fight, give small gifts and have groomings. All that is bonding and pack-mate actions. If he is still denying you a mating after all that, you need to do something _more_ for him.'

Ward eyed him expectantly, tail revealing his impatience.

'Sing.'

Silence as the Edward stared at blankly, confusion filling his face. 'Sing?' He mimicked back, 'You want me – I should – _how?_' Ward spluttered.

Sting tapped his chest, 'The song is in here. It is different for everyone.' He was caught between amusement and pity. Who didn't know how to sing? 'You just go up to the mate and let it out. It _always_ works. No mate can resist a good song.'

'Huh.' With a thoughtful frown, Ward rolled over onto his back.

Sting returned to idly surveying the immediate territory. He was right and eventually his subordinate will realise this and go sing to his courting interest. He had to wonder what a singing Edward would sound like, it would probably be interesting like the Envy's night howls were; although probably not nearly as good as a _Mustang_. Most certainly not as good as a Mustang. No one was as good as he was.

He smiled confidently to himself. Maybe he would serenade his two gunbu later on at night, just to see the pleased expressions on their face. Mating was always better after singing than gifts –

'Fine.' Ward interrupted his thoughts. 'I will try it your way. It's _your_ fault if it doesn't work.' The Edward jumped down from their perch, landing with a soft whumph and trotting off to find the Heiderich; Sting watching with a curious gaze.

Shaking himself, he rolled off the top of the den as well. No doubt Ward will tell him all about his success later on. He had better things to do than wait while the Elric finally got his mating, like checking up on Flash and seeing what he was up to. Then he could laze around Havo for the rest of the day…

Grabbing some more berries, Fons quickly added them to the growing pile on his strip of carry-leaf. Collecting berries was the best way to think, like to think about how joining the pack with their threatening Mustang had not been too bad so far – except for the one incident where the leader had try to initiate a mating…Fons snorted to himself in contempt, Mustangs had no sense. He was obviously courting the Edward an uninterested in other, pathetic attempts. Not that his Edward was getting anywhere, which was a shame, he had hoped Ward would hurry up and take the initiative beyond a few gifts.

One of his ears twitched as he heard an awful sound coming from the trees. It sounded like the death screech of a rabbit, only much more hoarse and much, much louder. The Heiderich winced deeply as the squawking hit a particularly harsh note and tapered off into a hiss.

What _was_ that horrible racket?

Giving a frustrated sigh, Fons strode towards the forest. The noise was giving him a headache. He didn't need another headache on top of the Edward shaped one. He would put the animal out of its misery and present the pack with more food to be stored.

Fons blinked. Standing before him was Ward, decked out in his new blue pelts; face scrunched up and red as the dreadful noises crawled their way out of his throat.

'What _are_ you doing?' The Alfons interrupted hastily, he didn't think he could handle much more of the noises. 'What is that noise? Are you hurt! Let me see.' He rushed over to his Edward, concern trickling down his spine. It must be bad for him to be making such a noise. Fons quickly grabbed limbs and looked over for wounds, sniffing for any blood. He couldn't see any injury, was it internal?

'Ah.' Yellow eyes blinked up at him, the owner slowly going red. 'I was…singing.'

Fons stared back in disbelief. That was _not_ singing.

'I was singing,' Ward said in a rush, the words nearly merging together, 'That bastard told me it was how to court you back so I thought I would give it a try.' He paused, face darkening. 'That _bastard_. He was leading me on, making it all a joke on me! I'm going to shove his face so far into the snow –'

Fons' giggles burst out into full-blown chuckles. Ward wasn't in pain; he was trying to court him! Courting him badly in a horrible way at the advice of that Mustang, but trying nonetheless. Oh his clueless Edward.

He chanced a glance at Ward and tried to stifle his laughs a little at the humiliated expression on his Edward's face. 'Silly Ward. Mustangs sing, but Edwards most certainly do not.' He tugged the sulking Elric towards him. 'We've been courting just fine. I appreciate your gifts a lot.'

Ward glanced at him; then back at the ground quickly, lips pouting. 'Aren't I meant to do something else now? It feels like there's something else but Sting just keeps confusing me with his talks of matings…'

Fons squished a thrill at his Edward's words, feeling his heart do a funny flip as warmth rushed through him. Ward wanted the next courting ritual?

The Heiderich quickly pulled Ward closer and began to vigorously groom his hair, giving licks on _both_ ears to show how happy he was. 'Elric's go travelling for the next ritual. So do Heiderichs, but we don't travel nearly as much. When a pair is ready to test their courtship, they leave their territory and go out into the world.' He turned hopeful grey eyes to Ward's yellow.

Ward flicked one of his ears as he eyed Fons back from the corner of his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. 'Travelling comes next?'

Fons nodded firmly, 'Yes…but only when you're ready. You're still learning after all.' He squished the unhappy complaint he felt at waiting more.

His Elric was nodding thoughtfully, that was all he could hope for.

'Come on Ward, help me get all these berries back to the den.' Brushing thoughts aside, he collected his carry-bark of food.

It was the middle of the night when Ward uncurled himself from the edge of the gunbu pile. Reluctantly, he tore himself away, being careful not to jostle or wake any of the others – especially Fons. Putting his stalking into practice, he sneaked over to the snoring Mustang and pinched his nose shut.

He waited.

His patience was rewarded when Sting gave a hoarking-cough, hacked some more and shot open befuddled eyes as Ward watched in satisfaction. Quickly the Elric placed his fingers in the 'be-quiet' position and gestured for the disgruntled gunbu to follow him outside.

Sitting himself in the doorway of the den, Ward regarded the tired and putout face of his leader as Sting muttered his way into seating near him, throwing him dark glares.

'There are easier ways to wake me up.' Sting growled at him. 'Couldn't it wait until morning?'

Ward shook his head, 'I wanted to talk about it as quickly as possible.'

Sting stared at him expectantly, hands rubbing sleep from his eyes. 'Well, get on with it.' He muttered.

'You're an idiot,' Ward started. 'Edwards don't sing and singing doesn't get anything but a confused Alfons. Singing is also stupid' The Mustang frowned at him, mouth opening. Probably to object about stinging, so the Edward pushed on. 'Fons says that the next ritual is to go travelling.' He paused, gauging the gunbu's suddenly blank features. 'Travelling _outside_ of our territory.'

Sting's good ear twitched as he frowned faintly back. 'If that is how Elrics court – a silly way to court, how would you protect your pack if you're travelling – then that his how you court. You should do this travelling so that you can mate and make _[pups]_.'

'What about the pack?' Ward asked quietly, concerned.

Sting shrugged, head turned stiffly away. 'Sometimes packs split up. Sometimes a pack-mate needs to do _[recon]_ or go on a long hunt, but they always comeback. If you travel, you will be just a bit longer.' Dark eyes looked down at him, 'We'll still accept you when you return. You are not gunbu, so some allowances may be made.' Sting's mouth twisted with distaste, as if he'd eaten something bad.

Ward figured Mustangs don't like going against their nature.

'We will return.' He grinned up at him, 'When we come back I'll be the best Edward ever!'

'You better be,' Sting muttered back roughly, 'I taught you to be strong.'

Ward hopped back up. 'I'll talk it over with Fons in the morning. 'Night!' He slipped back into the sleeping pile and nudged up against Fons to Havo's sleepy complaints.

Sting watched his pack for the rest of the night, contemplative. His pack was being split up, but it was only temporary. His unusual subordinates would return.

A thin smile in the dark as he imagined the pack's possibilities when the pair returned.

He could wait.

Until they returned, he would work on improving the pack and make it a suitable place to raise pups and care for pack-mates.

**Fin.**

**To be continued in **_**Our Environment**_


End file.
